


2112

by Glossina



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst, Drama, Explicit Language, M/M, POV John Watson, PWP, Philosophy, Psychology, Translation
Language: ქართული
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2020-10-04 18:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glossina/pseuds/Glossina
Summary: 2112 წელს სამყარო ატომური ომის ზღვარზეა. ჯონ უოტსონი, რომელიც МI5-ში მომზადებას გადის, შერლოკ ჰოლმსს ხვდება.





	1. ეპიზოდი I - ბლეტჩლი, დიდი ბრიტანეთი

**Author's Note:**

> ავტორი: **Lyna SH**
> 
> მთარგმნელი: **Glossina**
> 
> ავტორის დანართი:  
“მადლობა Isoflurane-ს, რომელმაც უდიდესი დახმარება გამიწია «2112-ის» დაწერისას. მუდმივად აღფრთოვანებული ვარ შენი ფართო, ღრმა ცოდნებითა და კომპეტენციით! შენ უკვალავდი პერსონაჟებს მარშრუტებს ლონდონში და დაუღლელად მიხსნიდი, რა განსხვავებაა ასფიქსიასა და ჰიპოქსიას შორის. 42-ე თავი კი ვერ შედგებოდა შენ გარეშე თავისი ამჟამინდელი სახით.”

**ეპიზოდი I**

  
**ბლეტჩლი, დიდი ბრიტანეთი**

სამყარო, რომელშიც მე ვცხოვრობ, ტოტალური ომის პროცესშია. აფრიკის ნაწილი, ავსტრალია და სამხრეთ ამერიკა ერთხანს შედარებით მშვიდობიანი რეგიონები იყო, თუმცა ამ ტერიტორიებზე განლაგებულმა სახელმწიფოებმაც საბოლოოდ ესა თუ ის მხარე დაიკავეს. ახლა პლანეტაზე აღარ დარჩა უსაფრთხო ადგილი, სადაც საომარი მოქმედებების ან ტერაქტის მსხვერპლად ქცევის რისკი არ იარსებებდა. ომი საყოველთაო მოვლენად იქცა. ყველა ყველას ეომება. ბოლო ნაბიჯი ატომური იარაღის გამოყენება გახდება. დარწმუნებული ვარ, ასე იქნება. კაცობრიობა განწირულ მოლოდინშია.

ცნობილია, რომ ჩრდილოეთ კორეის, ირანისა და პაკისტანის ატომური დანადგარები დასავლეთ ევროპისა და აშშ-ს უმსხვილეს ქალაქებზეა დამიზნებული. ძლიერი არაბული სახელმწიფოებისა და ახალი ზესახელმწიფოს, ჩინეთის აღზევებამ ისრაელისა და იაპონიის გაქრობა გამოიწვია. იაპონია-ჩინეთის ომის დასრულების შემდეგ პეკინმა რუსეთის მიწებზე გამოაცხადა პრეტენზია. ტოტალიტარული რუსეთი ჩინეთთან ცივი ომის სტადიაზეა. საზღვრები დახურულია, თუმცა რუსეთმა, ფაქტობრივად, უკვე დაკარგა შორეული აღმოსავლეთი და ჩინელებით დასახლებული მოსაზღვრე რაიონები. ევროპის ყველა ქვეყნისა და აშშ-ს მთავრობებმაც ჩაკეტეს საზღვრები იმიგრანტებისათვის, თუმცა ეს ქმედებები დაგვიანებული აღმოჩნდა: დევნილთა მოზღვავების შედეგად დასავლეთ ევროპის ქვეყნები უკვე თითქმის მუსლიმურია. აქ, დიდ ბრიტანეთში, ტერაქტები ლამის ყოველდღე ხდება. ისინი ჩვეულ მოვლენად იქცა. საკუთარი ქვეყნის მოქალაქეებს ვეღარ ვენდობით, შიში გვმართავს. ეს პარანოიას ჰგავს: თუ მუსლიმი, მისი მეგობარი ან მეზობელი ხარ — ეჭვქვეშ ექცევი. დაზვერვა და კონტრდაზვერვა გაძლიერებულ რეჟიმში მუშაობს. მუდმივად კომპეტენტურ კადრებს ეძებენ. ბრიტანელები მზად არიან, ბოლომდე დაიცვან თავიანთი სამშობლო. ასე რომ…

ჩემი სახელია ჯონ უოტსონი. სამხედრო ექიმი, ქირურგი, უკანასკნელ დრომდე — მისი უდიდებულესობის არმიის ნორთამბერლენდის მე-5 მსროლელთა პოლკის კაპიტანი. ჩემი ქვეგანაყოფი აღარ არსებობს. მხოლოდ თითო-ოროლა გადარჩა, მათ შორის მე. რამდენიმე თვის წინ დამჭრეს და ავღანეთიდან ლონდონში გადამიყვანეს. სწორედ ამან გადამარჩინა: წავაგეთ; დიდმა ბრიტანეთმა კაპიტულაცია გამოაცხადა. მოკავშირეთა ჯარები ერთიანად განადგურდა. ყველა მეგობარი დამეღუპა.

ჩემი და, ჰარიეტი, ლონდონის მეტროში მომხდარი ტერაქტისას მიღებული ჭრილობებისგან გარდაიცვალა. ეს მოხდა ორი წლის წინ, როცა მე ავღანეთში ვიყავი. ახლა აღარავინ მყავს.

არ ვეკუთვნი იმ ადამიანთა რიცხვს, მორჩილად რომ ელიან თავის ბედს, სანამ სამყარო თავზე ენგრევათ. როდესაც მაიკ სტემფორდმა, ჩემმა კოლეგამ და ძველმა უნივერსიტეტელმა ნაცნობმა, მითხრა, რომ МI5[1] სასოწარკვეთილი დაეძებდა რიგიან თანამშრომლებს, არ მიყოყმანია. მაიკი სპეცსამსახურში მუშაობს რაღაც სამედიცინო პროგრამაზე, რომელიც ტვინის აქტივობის შესწავლას უკავშირდება. დეტალებით არ დავინტერესებულვარ, მაინც არ მიპასუხებდა. მაიკი ყოველთვის კერკეტი კაკალი იყო და მისი ტიპური ობივატელის გარეგნობა შეცდომაში ნამდვილად არ შემიყვანს.

სტემფორდის პროტექციით უშუალოდ МI5-ს თანამშრომლების მოსამზადებელი პროგრამის ხელმძღვანელთან წარმადგინეს. ჩემმა კვალიფიკაციამ და ფორმულარულმა სიამ შთაბეჭდილება მოახდინა მასზე და მე დაუყოვნებლივ, შემოწმების გარეშე, შემომთავაზეს გავმგზავრებულიყავი ბლეტჩლის საწვრთნელ პუნქტში — შედარებით მშვიდ ცენტრალურ ინგლისში მდებარე პატარა ქალაქში. უცებ ავიბარგე, დავკეტე ჰარიეტის (უფრო სწორად, უკვე ჩემი) ბინა — და მტკიცედ დავტოვე ლონდონი. დანარჩენ კანდიდატებთან ერთად სახელგანთქმულ ბლეტჩლი-პარკში[2] დამაბინავეს. არ შემეძლო ამით არ მეამაყა. ლეგენდარულ შენობას, დიდი ხნის მანძილზე მუზეუმის სახით რომ არსებობდა და ნაციის დიდებას განასახიერებდა, რესტავრირებისა და მოდერნიზირების შედეგად კვლავ სიცოცხლე დაუბრუნდა. ჩვენ წინაშე სიტყვით გამოვიდა МI5-ის გენერალური დირექტორი — ბლეტჩლი-პარკზე არანაკლებ ლეგენდარული მაიკროფტ ჰოლმსი, რომლის ხელშიც ჩვენი ქვეყნის უსაფრთხოებაზე პასუხისმგებლობა მოექცა. ერთ-ერთი ყველაზე გავლენიანი პიროვნება დიდ ბრიტანეთსა და მთელ დასავლეთ სამყაროში, სერ ჰოლმსი სულაც არ აღმოჩნდა ისეთი, როგორიც წარმომედგინა. თუმცაღა ამას ჩემს ამბავთან კავშირი არა აქვს. რომ შემეძლოს, სამუდამოდ ამოვიშლიდი ამ გვარს მეხსიერებიდან. რომ შემეძლოს დავიწყება…

ჯერ ორმოცისაც არა ვარ, მაგრამ ვიცი, რომ დასასრული ახლოა. ყველაფერი ბლეტჩლიდან დაიწყო. ახლა კი ჩემი ცხოვრება სრულდება. სრულდება სრული და უპირობო კრახით. ერთადერი, რაც დამრჩენია, ლოცვაა, რომ ყველაფერი, რაც შეიძლება, მალე დამთავრდეს.

* * *

[**1**] _**МI5 **— ოფიციალური უშიშროების სამსახური (ინგ. Security Service). ბრიტანული კონტრდაზვერვის სახელმწიფო უწყება. МI5-ის ვალდებულებებში შედის გაერთიანებული სამეფოს ნაციონალური უსაფრთხოების დაცვა ფარულად ორგანიზებული საფრთხისგან. ამგვარი საფრთხე გულისხმობს ტერორიზმს, შპიონაჟსა და მასობრივი განადგურების იარაღის გავრცელებას.  
_

[**2**] _**ბლეტჩლი-პარკი **(ინგ. Bletchley Park), ასევე ცნობილი, როგორც Station X — ცენტრალური ინგლისის ისტორიულ და ცერემონიალურ საგრაფო ბაკინგემშირის ქალაქ ბლეტჩლიში მდებარე დიდი სახლი. მეორე მსოფლიო ომის დროს ბლეტჩლი-პარკში განთავსებული იყო დიდი ბრიტანეთის დაშიფვრის მთავარი ქვედანაყოფი — კოდებისა და შიფრების სახელმწიფო სკოლა (ინგ. Government Code and Cypher School, GC&CS), რომელსაც მოგვიანებით სახელმწიფო კომუნიკაციების ცენტრი (ინგ. Government Communications Headquarters, GCHQ) ეწოდა. აქ ტეხავდნენ ღერძის სახელმწიფოების (გერმანია, იტალია, იაპონია და სხვ.) შიფრებსა და კოდებს და, რაც უფრო მნიშვნელოვანია, სწორედ აქ დაიგეგმა ოპერაცია «ულტრა», რომელიც «ენიგმას» შეტყობინებების გაშიფვრაზე იყო მიმართული.  
_

_წყარო — ვიკიპედია._


	2. ეპიზოდი 2 - ბლეტჩლი, დიდი ბრიტანეთი

**ეპიზოდი 2**

**ბლეტჩლი, დიდი ბრიტანეთი**

ჩვენი ჯგუფი თორმეტი ადამიანისგან შედგება. ყველანი დაახლოებით ერთი ასაკის ვართ. თითოეულს ზურგს უკან გამოცდილება და სერიოზული სპეცმომზადება აქვს. ერთმანეთთან თითქმის არ ვურთიერთობთ. ერთადერთი გამონაკლისი ჩემი თანამეოთახეა, რომელიც, მგონი, უკვე ჩემს ნამდვილ მეგობრად იქცა.

ზედიზედ მეორე კვირაა, უსასრულო შეკითხვებს ვპასუხობთ — გვტესტავენ. ჯგუფს «b-122», რომელშიც მე მოვხვდი, უჟმური ზანგი ქალი კურირებს. მასზე ვიცით, რომ ფსიქოლოგია და ელა ჰქვია. მისი გვარი ბოლომდე საიდუმლოდ დარჩა ჩვენთვის. ელა ისე იქცევა, თითქოს ყველაფერი, რაც გარშემო ხდება, მისთვის სულერთია.

ტესტების შედეგებს არ გვიცხადებენ. შემიძლია მხოლოდ ვივარაუდო, რისი გაგება შეეძლო ვინმეს მთელი ამ დროის განმავლობაში ადამიანზე, სახელად ჯონ უოტსონი. უაზრო შეკითხვები, მყისიერი პასუხები… ინტელექტუალური და კოგნიტური შესაძლებლობების ტესტირება მესამე დღესვე დამთავრდა. დანარჩენი ნაწილი ფსიქიკის ორგანიზაციასა და ფუნქციონირებას ეხება. მიდრეკილებები, სურვილები, ემოციები, ბავშვობის ტრავმები, ფობიები, რეაქციები, ტემპერამენტი, აგრესიულობის ხარისხი და სხვა უსარგებლო ყბედობა. განსაკუთრებით უსარგებლო — ომის დროს, როცა აქ და ახლა მოქმედებაა საჭირო.

სიმართლე ვთქვა, იმედგაცრუებული ვარ. მეგონა, ყველაფერი სხვაგვარად იქნებოდა.

მეგონა, გვასწავლიდნენ და არა შეგვისწავლიდნენ. გვასწავლიდნენ, როგორ გამოვავლინოთ და განვაიარაღოთ მოწინააღმდეგე. როგორ ავიცილოთ თავიდან საფრთხე და გავუწიოთ მას ეფექტური წინააღმდეგობა. მე ვემზადებოდი სენსორული დეპრივაციის სეანსებისთვის[1], ფიზიკური გამძლეობის შესამოწმებელი გამოცდებისთვის, «სამარტოოსთვის», მეცადინეობისთვის ანალიტიკაში, დეკოდირებაში, თვალთვალში, ახალი სახის იარაღისა და გადარჩენის გზების შესწავლისთვის — ყველაფრისთვის, ამის გარდა. ჯერჯერობით საუბარი არაა არც სპეციალიზაციაზე, არც შესასრულებელი სამუშაოს კონკრეტულ არეალზე. გაძლიერებული მომზადება მოგვიანებით დაიწყება, ამ ეტაპზე კი სკოლის მოსწავლეებს ვგავართ, რომლებიც ყოველდღე მიდიან საკლასო ოთახში და უშედეგოდ ცდილობენ ერთი და იგივე გამოცდის ჩაბარებას.

— რას ფიქრობ ამ ყველაფერზე? — მეკითხება პირველი კვირის ბოლოს გრეგი.

სასეირნოდ ბლეტჩლიში გამოვედით. ამას არავინ გვიკრძალავს: ქალაქი უცხო პირებისთვისაა დაკეტილი.

მე უკვე შევეჩვიე გრეგის პირდაპირ დასმულ შეკითხვებს, ამიტომ არ მიკვირს და მხოლოდ უარყოფითი რეაქციის ნიშნად ვაქნევ თავს. ერთმანეთის სიტყვების გარეშე გვესმის.

შემოდგომა, ოქტომბერი, ფოთოლცვენა, გარეთ უღიმღამობა და გამაყრუებელი სიჩუმეა. დღეს დასვენებაა, თუმცა ხალხი ქუჩაში გამოსვლას არ ჩქარობს. არც გამვლელების სიცილი, არც მანქანების ხმაური… დედაქალაქის მცხოვრებთაგან განსხვავებით, რომლებიც ჯერ კიდევ მტკიცედ დგანან, ბლეტჩლის ბინადრები დაშინებულები და სულიერად გატეხილები არიან.

გრეგიც გულდამძიმებულია. ჩვენი გაცნობის მომენტიდან ასეთია. როცა მარტო ვართ, ჩემი ახალმოვლენილი მეგობრის მხრები ეშვება, მზერა ქრება. პირველად დიდ დარბაზში შევხვდით, როცა ჩვენ წინაშე სერ მაიკროფტ ჰოლმსი გამოდიოდა. ჩემი ახლანდელი მეზობლის გვერდით აღმოვჩნდი, მან ყოველგვარი ცერემონიების გარეშე გამომიწოდა ხელი და მომესალმა: «გამარჯობა, მე გრეგი მქვია». მაშინ ვიფიქრე, რომ ეს, დიდი ალბათობით, არაა მისი ნამდვილი სახელი. თუმცა ვინაიდან არ მქონდა მკაფიო ინსტრუქციები, თუ რა სახელებით ვიმყოფებით ბლეტჩლი-პარკში (ნამდვილი თუ გამოგონილი), მეც უბრალოდ გავუწოდე ხელი, ჩამოვართვი და ვუპასუხე: «გამარჯობა, მე ჯონი ვარ». ხელის ჩამორთმევა ღონიერი და გულწრფელი გამოდგა. ჩვენ შორის მაშინვე გაჩნდა სიმპათია. მომეწონა ეს მაღალი, ჭაღარაშერეული კაცი გულღია გამოხედვით. სანდოდ გამოიყურებოდა. როცა მომმართავდა, წამით არ მაცილებდა თვალებს — გონიერ, ლამაზ და, როგორც მომეჩვენა, ცოტა ნაღვლიანს.

მოგვიანებით გაირკვა, რომ მართლაც გრეგი ჰქვია, უფრო სწორად, გრეგორი ლესტრეიდი, რომ უკანასკნელ დრომდე სკოტლანდ იარდის ერთ-ერთი საუკეთესო ინსპექტორი იყო, მაგრამ სამსახურიდან წამოვიდა და ამ პროგრამას შეუერთდა. აზრი არ აქვს კითხვას, როგორ შეიტყო მის შესახებ. ასეთ — საუკეთესო — ადამიანებს უბრალოდ პოულობენ. დამქირავებლები, შემთხვევითი ნაცნობები… გრეგში იგრძნობოდა ძალა, რომელსაც არ შეეძლო პატივისცემა არ გამოეწვია. მიმნდობი არ ვარ, მაგრამ იგი სწორედ ის ადამიანი იყო, რომელიც მჭირდებოდა. ძალიან მალე დავახლოვდით.

მომეწონა მისი პირდაპირობა და პოლიციელის ჩვევა — ეძებო პასუხი ყველა შეკითხვაზე, ჩახვიდე არსამდე. ის იყო დაჟინებული და ჯიუტი ყველაფერში, რაც საქმეს ეხებოდა…

დაფიქრების შემდეგ მონდომებით ვიწყებ საუბარს:

— ვერ ვხვდები, მიგვიღებენ თუ არა. აპირებენ თუ არა, რამე მაინც გვასწავლონ. და საერთოდ, რა ხდება აქ. როგორც არ უნდა იყოს, ჯერჯერობით ჩვენ გვსწავლობენ.

— არაფერს გვიხსნიან. იქნებ, ესეც ტესტია? და კიდევ, იცი…

გრეგი ყოველთვის უფრო სიტყვამრავალია, ვიდრე მე. აი, ახლაც, ის გატაცებულია, მეთანხმება, კამათობს. ამტკიცებს, რომ უნდა ვიმოქმედოთ და არა ტესტები ვაბაროთ… ბებერი გრეგი. ჯერაც არ კარგავს თავისი ქვეყნის გადარჩენის იმედს.

ამგვარ საუბრებს ბლეტჩლი-პარკის კედლებს გარეთ ვეძლევით. მაღაზიებსა და კაფეს გარეთ, სადაც შეიძლება მოგვისმინონ. ალბათ ჩვენც პარანოიკებად ვიქეცით.

საღამოობით, როცა ამის დრო და ძალა გვაქვს, შემოგარენში ვსეირნობთ. ეს უმალ, ბლეტჩლიში გატარებულ პირველივე დღეებში იქცა ჩვენი მეგობრობის რიტუალად. ვიქანცებით მუდმივად მონაცვლე შეკითხვებით, გეომეტრიული ფიგურებით, ციფრებით, კადრებით, სურათებით… გულგრილი ელათი, სენსორების წრიპინით, ძველი კეთილი პოლიგრაფითა[2] და ძველისძველი აუდიტორიების დამთრგუნველი კედლებით.

ერთ-ერთი ასეთი გასეირნების დროს ვიგებ, რომ ლესტრეიდი პოლიციიდან წავიდა — როგორც თვითონ თქვა — «ზიზღის გამო». საქმეების ორი მესამედი, რომლითაც ყოფილი ინსპექტორი იყო დაკავებული, აღძრული იყო ხოლმე შეუმოწმებლად, დასმენის ფაქტზე დაყრდნობით. ყველაზე ხშირად მუსლიმებს ასმენენ. მათი ყველას ეშინია — მდიდრებსაც, ღარიბებსაც, რიგით მაცხოვრებლებსა და ხელისუფლების წარმომადგენლებს. პოლიციის სამუშაოს კიდევ ერთი სერიოზული პრობლემა ისაა, რომ კანონდარღვევების შესახებ შემომავალი სიგნალების მნიშვნელოვანი ნაწილი აშკარად გაყალბებულია. ადამიანებს ტენიან ნივთიერ მტკიცებულებებს, მოჰყავთ «მოწმეები»… ამგვარი შემთხვევები ხდება, როცა ვიღაცის მოცილება სურთ, იქნება ეს ბიზნეს-კონკურენტი, ცოლის საყვარელი თუ ნათესავი. თავისთავად ცრუ საქმის შემკვეთი, როგორც წესი, მდიდარი და გავლენიანია და ოფიციალური პირების მოსყიდვას ან მუქარასაც კი რისკავს. ასეთ შემთხვევებში პრაქტიკულად შეუძლებელია რაიმეს დამტკიცება. თვითონ გრეგსაც რამდენჯერმე მოუხდა საკმაოდ უსიამოვნო და სახიფათო სიტუაციიდან თავის დაღწევა, როცა უარს ამბობდა ისეთი საქმის გამოძიებაზე, რომელიც თაღლითურად ეჩვენებოდა. თუმცა ყველაზე საზიზღარი, ლესტრეიდის თქმით, ისაა, რომ ადამიანები ხელმძღვანელობენ არა ანგარებიანი ზრახვებით, არამედ იდეებით. ყველა სახის რელიგიური ფანატიკოსი, მათ შორის, მაღალი თანამდებობის, დღეს აქტიურად გამოდის მათ წინააღმდეგ, ვინც არასასურველი, თავის ყველა უბედურებაში დამნაშავე ჰგონია. თუ პოლიცია არ რეაგირებს, თვითგასამართლებას მიმართავენ. წინააღმდეგობის გაწევა შეუძლებელია. დიდი ბრიტანეთი ჯერაც იცავს დასავლური ცივილიზაციის ღირებულებებს, მაგრამ «ჭეშმარიტ მორწმუნეთა» ხმა სულ უფრო მეტ წონას იძენს საზოგადოებაში.

— მიაჩნიათ, რომ რაღაც იხსნის სამყაროს აღსასრულისგან… დროებითი მოთავსების იზოლატორები გადავსებულია. ქურთები, არაბები, მეძავები, ჰომოსექსუალისტები — თუ ღარიბი ხარ და არავინ გყავს, რომ შენ ნაცვლად შეიტანოს გირაო, თვეების განმავლობაში ლოდინში გიწევს იქ ლპობა, სანამ ჯერი შენი საქმის განხილვამდე მივა. ყოველი შემთხვევისთვის — «ყოველი შემთხვევისთვის», გესმის, ჯონ! — ყველას დაკავება გვიბრძანეს. შიგნით ყველას ვუშვებთ, გარეთ კი — არავის. ყველასა და თითოეულზე ვეჭვობთ, რომ ტერორისტია. რომ გენახა ეს ციხეები… გადატენილია, ყროლი დგას, ანტისანიტარია, ხალხი იგუდება, პირუტყვებივით ინახავენ. ველურებს ემსგავსებიან. ეს ახალი ბედლამია, ჯონ[3]! უბრალოდ ვიგუდებით, სისტემა აღარ მუშაობს და მალე კოლაფსი მოხდება. სისტემა დაიხრჩობა. ციხეებს გააღებენ და მათი შეჩერება შეუძლებელი გახდება. ქუჩაში გამოვლენ და ისეთი ანარქია შეიქნება, რომ არანაირი ატომური ბომბი საჭირო აღარ იქნება. ყველაფერი განადგურდება… უკვე დავივიწყე, რას ნიშნავს პოლიციელობა. მსახურობდე და იცავდე. მე არ ვიცოდი, ვის ვემსახურებოდი და ვიცავდი… ან ვისგან. მე მხოლოდ დასმენებს ვკითხულობდი და ვცდილობდი, გამერკვია, რომელია ამ ადამიანებიდან ტერორისტი და რომელი — არა. საერთოდ კი ყველას გავათავისუფლებდი, — მოულოდნელად ამთავრებს გრეგი.

მესმის, რომ გაცხარებულია. ამგვარი აზრების მონდობა ლესტრეიდს მხოლოდ ჩემთვის შეუძლია. მეტისმეტად ბევრი ჭუჭყი და ღალატი იგემა. ახლა ყველა მოღალატეა — მეზობლები, მეგობრები, ყოფილი შეყვარებულები. ვერავის ენდობი, ადამიანები ერთბაშად გაუცხოვდნენ. მე თვითონაც ბევრი ცუდი მინახავს. არა მხოლოდ ავღანეთში, სახლშიც, ლონდონში.

— განა ამისთვის არ ვართ აქ? ეს რომ არ დავუშვათ. მთელი ქვეყანა ბედლამად რომ არ იქცეს.

გრეგი დაეჭვებით მიყურებს.

— სიმართლე გითხრა, წარმოდგენა არ მაქვს, რისთვის ვართ აქ, ჯონ.

* * *

_**[1] სენსორული დეპრივაცია **— გარე ზემოქმედების ერთი ან რამდენიმე გრძნობითი ორგანოს სრული ან ნაწილობრივი გათიშვა. დეპრივაციის ყველაზე მარტივი საშუალებები, როგორიცაა თვალსახვევი ან ყურის საცობები, ამცირებენ ან აქრობენ მხედველობასა და სმენაზე ზემოქმედებას, მაშინ, როდესაც უფრო რთულ მოწყობილობებს შეუძლიათ «გამორთონ» ყნოსვა, შეხების შეგრძნება, გემო, ტემპერატურული რეცეპტორები და ვესტიბულარული აპარატი. სენსორული დეპრივაცია გამოიყენება არატრადიციულ მედიცინაში, იოგაში, მედიტაციაში, ფსიქოლოგიური ექსპერიმენტებისთვის (მაგალითად, სენსორული დეპრივაციის კამერის გამოყენებით), ასევე წამებისა და დასჯის მიზნით.**  
**_

_**[2] პოლიგრაფი **— (polygraph, ბერძ. πολύ — ბევრი, γράφω — წერა; სინონიმი: «სიცრუის დეტექტორი») — ტექნიკური საშუალება, რომელიც გამოიყენება ინსტრუმენტული ფსიქოფიზიოლოგიური კვლევების ჩატარებისას სუნთქვის, გულ-სისხლძარღვთა აქტივობის, კანის ელექტრული წინააღმდეგობის პარამეტრების სინქრონული რეგისტრაციისთვის, ასევე საჭიროებისა და შესაძლებლობის შემთხვევაში, სხვა ფიზიოლოგიური პარამეტრებისთვის, რასაც მოჰყვება ამ პარამეტრების რეგისტრაციის შედეგების ანალოგური ან ციფრული სახით წარდგენა მოწოდებული იფორმაციის უტყუარობის შესაფასებლად.  
_

_**[3] ბედლამი **— (ინგ. Bedlam, ინგ.-დან Bethlehem — ბეთლეჰემი; ოფიციალური სახელწოდება: _ბეთლემის სამეფო საავადმყოფო_ — ინგ. Bethlem Royal Hospital), თავდაპირველი სახელწოდება — წმ. მარიამ ბეთლემელის ჰოსპიტალი, ფსიქიატრიული საავადმყოფო ლონდონში (1547 წ.-დან). სახელწოდება ბედლამი იქცა საზოგადო სახელად, თავიდან — საგიჟეთის სინონიმად, მოგვიანებით კი უკიდურესი უწესრიგობისა და არეულ–დარეულობის აღმნიშვნელად.  
_

_წყარო — ვიკიპედია._


	3. ეპიზოდი 3 - ბლეტჩლი, დიდი ბრიტანეთი

**ეპიზოდი 3**  
  
** ბლეტჩლი, დიდი ბრიტანეთი**  
  
მე და გრეგი ბლეტჩლის მახლობლად, ტყეში ვხეტიალობთ. საკმარისია საკუთარი პიროვნება დაუდასტურონ, რომ ბლოკპოსტზე მორიგე სამხედროები შეუფერხებლად ატარებენ ქალაქში და ქალაქიდან მიმავალ კანდიდატებს. რომელიმეს რომც გვინდოდეს ბლეტჩლი-პარკის საიდუმლოების გაცემა, არაფერი გვექნებოდა მოსაყოლი. არა მგონია, ჩვენთვის ჩატარებული უაზრო ტესტები საიდუმლო ინფორმაციად გამოდგეს.  
  
თუმცაღა ტესტირება უკვე დასრულებულია. ხვალ სრულ სამედიცინო გამოკვლევაზე გვაგზავნიან ლონდონში. ჯერ არ არის ცნობილი, რა იქნება შემდეგ: თავს დუბლინში ამოვყოფთ თუ კარაჩიში — როგორც არ უნდა იყოს, ეს სასიკვდილო საფრთხესთან იქნება დაკავშირებული.  
  
ჯიუტად, მაგრამ უმიზნოდ მივიკვლევთ გზას ბუჩქნარში, ისე, რომ არც ვუფიქრდებით, სად მივდივართ ან რომელი ბილიკით დავბრუნდებით უკან. მე და გრეგი საუბარში გავერთეთ და უბრალოდ წინ მივიწევთ. ჩემს მეგობარს დიდი ხნის მანძილზე პირველად ეტყობა ხალისი. ჯოხს პატარა ბიჭივით ურტყამს ბუჩქებს და ყვითელ ფოთლებს ჰაერში ფანტავს. ისინი ტოტებს სწყდებიან და იმ ადამიანების მსგავსად მიფარფატებენ, თავის სამშობლოს სამუდამოდ რომ ტოვებენ იმისთვის, საბოლოოდ უცხო მიწაზე რომ გარდაიცვალონ. თავიდან ვიცილებ ამ შფოთისმომგვრელ წარმოსახვას და დაურიდებლად ვერთობი სანახაობით. მასთან არ მჭირდება საკუთარი ღიმილის დამალვა: ორ კვირაში უსიტყვოდ ვისწავლეთ ერთმანეთის ნდობა.  
  
— შეუტიე! — მოვუწოდებ ლესტრეიდს და ისიც მაშინვე ორმაგი ძალით იწყებს ბუჩქების ცემა-ტყეპას. ვხარხარებ. ერთმანეთის გაშაყირებაც ჩვევად გვექცა.  
  
მეგობარი… მთელი ეს თვეები, რაც ავღანეთიდან დავბრუნდი, ძალიან მაკლდა ნამდვილი მეგობარი!  
  
ცივი ჰაერი მაცოცხლებს. გრეგის გვერდით ყოფნა გულს მითბობს. შესანიშნავ განწყობაზე ვარ.  
  
ბინდდება.  
  
— მე მგონი, დავიკარგეთ, — მხიარულად აღვნიშნავ მე. მართობს ეს პატარა თავგადასავალი. თავს პატარა ბიჭუნად ვგრძნობ, რომელიც სახლიდან ზედმეტად შორს წავიდა.  
  
— არაფერიც, — თავდაჯერებით მეწინააღმდეგება ლესტრეიდი. — შენ წარმოიდგინე, ბებერი გრეგი კიდევ რამედ ვარგა. გიკვირს? დიდი ოჯახი გვყავდა… მერე ყველა სამყაროს სხვადასხვა ნაწილში მიმოიკარგა… მშობლები დიდი ხანია გარდაიცვალნენ, ძმები კი ფრონტზე დაიღუპნენ, ან უგზო-უკვლოდ დაკარგულები არიან. მოკლედ, სულ მარტო ვარ.  
  
ნაცნობი სიტუაციაა.  
  
— რისი თქმა მინდა, — აგრძელებს ლესტრეიდი და უხალისო მოგონებებს თავიდან იშორებს. — ქალაქგარეთ ვიზრდებოდით. ბაბუა ყველას გვასწავლიდა ტყეში ორიენტაციას. გაგიყვან.  
  
ისევ ვიღიმი. მართლაც გაოცებული ვარ. გრეგი მოულოდნელობებითაა სავსე. დღითიდღე ჩემი გულწრფელი სიმპათია მისადმი მხოლოდ იზრდება.  
  
პატარა მდელოს ცენტრში ვდგავართ. ბინდბუნდსა და სიჩუმეში ყველაფერი არარეალურს ჰგავს. თითქოს დროის დინება შეწყდა.  
  
— რას ფიქრობ მაიკროფტ ჰოლმსზე?  
  
გრეგის მოულოდნელი შეკითხვები…  
  
— რა გითხრა… შთაბეჭდილების ქვეშ ვარ, დაინტრიგებული. მისი ეს სიტყვა…  
  
ჩემი მეგობარი თავს მიქნევს.  
  
«_აქ არ არის რომანტიკის ადგილი… თქვენ მზად უნდა იყოთ, მოკვდეთ, მაგრამ არ მისცეთ უფლება, გააცამტვერონ ჩვენი სახელმწიფო, რომელიც საუკუნეების მანძილზე… ტრაგიკული მომენტია მსოფლიო ისტორიაში… ჯერ არასდროს დამუქრებია ბრიტანეთს ტოტალური განადგურების საფრთხე… ჩვენი მრავალსაუკუნოვანი დიდება, ჩვენი ფასეულობები, თვით ჩვენი ქვეყანა გაქრობის ზღვარზეა… ანარქისტები, ტერორისტები, რელიგიური ფანატიკოსები, ისინი, ვინც ახლა ციხეშია და გამოსვლაზე ოცნებობს, უცხოელი რეზიდენტები, კრიმინალიტეტი, მტერი გარე და მტერი შინაური…_»  
  
ჰოლმსი სუფთასისხლიანებს მიეკუთვნება. ასი პროცენტით ბრიტანელი და არისტოკრატია. შეუმჩნეველი, ტიპური ინგლისური გარეგნობა, პეწი, უნაკლო მანერები, დაბალი, კარგად დაყენებული, მეტყველი ხმა. თავიდან სერ მაიკროფტი უმნიშვნელო, უფერული ჩანს. თუმცა მალე აცნობიერებ, რომ მონუსხული ხარ მისი შინაგანი ძალითა და სიმტკიცითაც კი. ის საშიშია და ეს გაიმედებს. ჰოლმსს შეუძლია გაიძულოს, უსმინო — და დაემორჩილო…  
  
მეტისმეტად დიდი ხანია, რაც არ ვყოფილვარ ლონდონში. ბოლომდე ვერ ვაცნობიერებ, რა ხდება აქ სინამდვილეში.  
  
— რას ამბობენ მასზე? მაიკროფტზე.  
  
— მაიკროფტზე? რა ვიცი, ათას რამეს. არსებობს ჭორი, რომ ყველა და ყველაფერი ფეხქვეშ ამოიდო. ამბობენ, MI5-მა, ფაქტობრივად, თავის თავზე აიღო ქვეყნის მართვა. რომ ეს უკვე იმაზე მეტია, ვიდრე სპეცსამსახურის სტრუქტურის შემადგენელი რგოლი. ამ ეტაპზე ჰოლმსს ღიად მხოლოდ პრემიერ-მინისტრი უპირისპირდება. ამტკიცებს, რომ MI5-ის გენდირექტორი შეიძლება ბრიტანეთის ტირანად იქცეს, მორიარტის ადარებს და იფიცება, რომ ძალოვანებს ნებას არ მისცემს, ხელში ჩაიგდონ ქვეყნის ძალაუფლება. როგორც ჩანს, ჰოლმსის გავლენის სფეროს მასშტაბების ეშინია. ან თავის სავარძელზე ღელავს. მაიკროფტმა არაოფიციალურად დაიმორჩილა (თვითონ ამას «კონსულტაციებს» უწოდებს) საგარეო საქმეთა და თავდაცვის სამინისტროები. სკოტლანდ იარდში დროდადრო ამბობენ, რომ ჩვენი მინისტრიც იღებს ამ ბრძანებებს, ჰმ, «კონსულტაციებს» უშუალოდ ჰოლმსისგან. თანაც, როგორც ჩანს, ის ერთადერთია, ვისაც მეფესთან თავისუფლად უშვებენ. და თუ ასეა, მან ნამდვილად იცის მისი ადგილსამყოფელი.  
  
— ღმერთო ჩემო! — ვიძახი მე.  
  
— ხო, ეს არარაობა «2b დღიდან» მოყოლებული, თავის ბუნკერში ზის და, მგონი, მხოლოდ ჰოლმსს ენდობა.  
  
თავს ვაქნევ: არ არის კარგი ამბავი. რაღაცების შესახებ სჯობს, არ იცოდე. ჩვენი მეფე კიდევ ერთი მიზეზია ეროვნული იმედგაცრუებისთვის. ორი წლის წინ კონტინენტზე შემზარავი ტერაქტები მოხდა — ორი ატომური ელექტროსადგური ააფეთქეს. რადიოაქტიური ღრუბელი ჩვენი მიმართულებით არ დაძრულა, სამაგიეროდ, ათიათასობით ლტოლვილი მოგვადგა ევროპიდან და აფრიკიდან. ეს ტრაგიკული მოვლენები ისტორიაში შევიდა როგორც «დღე 2b» — განადგურებული ატომური ელექტროსადგურების სახელების მიხედვით: ბროკდორფი გერმანიაში და ბელვილი საფრანგეთში.  
  
მას შემდეგ მისი უდიდებულესობა უცნობი მიმართულებით გაუჩინარდა და თავისი ქვეშევრდომების წინაშე ცოცხლად აღარ გამოჩენილა. ნაციას მხოლოდ ინტელის[1] საშუალებით მიმართავს. მაგონდება, როგორ დამზაფრა ოდესღაც, ჯერ კიდევ სკოლაში, ჯორჯ VI-ის ისტორიამ. «მეფე-კურდღელი», როგორც ის მონათლეს, მეორე მსოფლიო ომის დროს ეწვეოდა ხოლმე ბრიტანეთის არმიის განლაგებას საომარი მოქმედებების ზონაში, სამხედრო საწარმოებსა და ჰოსპიტალებს. აფრიკაში ჩვენი შეიარაღებული ძალების ჩამოსხდომას თავისი თვითმფრინავის ფანჯრიდან ადევნებდა თვალს. ჯორჯმა არ დატოვა ბუკინგემის სასახლე და ლონდონელებთან დარჩენა მოისურვა მაშინაც კი, როცა ქალაქში ბომბებმა დაიწყო ცვენა. სამეფო რეზიდენცია სანახევროდ დანგრეული იყო, თუმცა ჯორჯი ჯიუტად ამბობდა უარს წასვლაზე, მიუხედავად იმისა, რომ კანადაში ევაკუაციასაც კი სთავაზობდნენ… ვფიქრობ, უბრალოდ, რცხვენოდა ამგვარად მოქცევის. ეშინოდა, ლაჩრის სახელი არ გავარდნოდა. ჩვენს მეფეს აღარაფრის რცხვენია.  
  
— ალბათ, მართალია ჰოლმსი. ჩვენს დროში ვიღაცამ უნდა აიღოს პასუხისმგებლობა თავის თავზე. ბოლობოლო, მხოლოდ ჰოლმსის არმიასა და უწყებას თუ შეუძლიათ მორიარტისთვის წინააღმდეგობის გაწევა. დიპლომატია აქ უძლურია.  
  
— გრეგ, ეს მორიარტი მართლა ასეთი საშიშია?  
  
ლესტრეიდი მხრებს იჩეჩავს: რა საჭიროა თავისთავად ცხადის უარყოფა?  
  
— მსხვილი ლიდერია. ძალიან ძლიერი. არ შეიძლება მისი სათანადოდ ვერშეფასება. არაბების დახმარებით ირა[2] არმიად აქცია. ეს უკვე აღარ არის სეპარატისტთა ჯგუფი, რომელიც ლოკალურ ტერორისტულ გამოხდომებს აწყობს. ეს არმიაა, ჯონ. რეალური საფრთხე დიდი ბრიტანეთის არსებობისთვის. არ გამიკვირდება, ლონდონსაც რომ დაესხას თავს. მოღალატე.  
  
ჯეიმს მორიარტი. ლამის მთავარი ღამეული კოშმარი ბრიტანელებისთვის — და ყველა თვალსაზრისით გამორჩეული პიროვნება. ბრწყინვალე მათემატიკური განათლება მიიღო ოქსფორდში. იწყებდა, როგორც პოლიტიკოსი, რომელიც ჩრდილოეთ ირლანდიის დამოუკიდებლობას იცავდა. დაასრულა, როგორც ტერორისტმა: ირა-ს ხელმძღვანელობას შეუერთდა და მალე მის სათავეშიც მოვიდა ერთ ღამეში ყველა მისი მეთაურის გაჟუჟვით. შემდეგ კი მთელი ქვეყანა მუხლებზე დააყენა. მჭევრმეტყველი. ირლანდიელების ფავორიტი — თუმცა კი, მხოლოდ მათი, ვინც ცოცხალი გადარჩა; ხოლო ისინი, ვინც მის შეხედულებებს არ იზიარებდნენ, და ასევე ირლანდიაში მყოფი ინგლისელები საჯაროდ დასაჯეს სიკვდილით. ირლანდიელებმა აპატიეს მორიარტის თანამოქალაქეების ტერორი. მას აღმერთებენ: ის უხვად კვებავს მათ პურითა და სანახაობით, რაზეც აღმოსავლელი სპონსორებისგან მიღებული «ნავთობის» ფული არ ენანება, აწყობს ეფექტურ სამხედრო აღლუმებს, აღნიშნავს ირლანდიელი ერის უპირატესობას სხვა ნაციებთან შედარებით (განსაკუთრებით კი ბრიტანელებთან). პრეტენზია აქვს ბრიტანეთის გვირგვინზე, ხოლო მისი უდიდებულესობა თავის No2 მიზნად გამოაცხადა. მიზანი No1 მაიკროფტ ჰოლმსია… მორიარტი ურჩხულია, რომელმაც საკუთარი ხალხი სისხლში ჩაახრჩო. უჭკვიანესი და უსასტიკესი ფანატიკოსი, რომლის ლიკვიდირებაც, როგორც გაირკვა, ჩვენს ყოვლისშემძლე სპეცსამსახურებს არ შეუძლიათ. ვფიქრობ, სწორედ ჯეიმს მორიარტის (და არა არაბ ლიდერებს) მიიჩნევს მაიკროფტ ჰოლმსი თავის დაუძინებელ მტრად, როგორც უშუალო საფრთხეს…  
  
მე და გრეგი რაღაც დრო გულდამძიმებულები ვდგავართ, მერე ვბრუნდებით და უკან, ბლეტჩლი-პარკისკენ მივდივართ. მე გრეგს მივყვები და შუბლშეჭმუხნილი ვიყურები ფეხქვეშ მანამ, სანამ მოულოდნელად გაჩერებულ მეგობარს კინაღამ არ ვეჯახები. ჩემთან ახლოს დგას და სიბნელეში ვარჩევ, რა მღელვარებით და სიმტკიცით უბრწყინავს ლამაზი თვალები.  
  
— მზად ხარ, მოკვდე ამ ყველაფრისთვის? ამ მშვიდობისთვის? — აღელვებით მეკითხება გრეგი და ჩუმდება, ბლეტჩლის ტყეს თვალს ავლებს. — იცი, ჯონ, მე მზად ვარ.  
  
სიჩუმეში ლესტრეიდის ყველა სიტყვა მკაფიოდ და მტკიცედ ჟღერს.  
  
პასუხზე ერთი წამითაც არ ვყოყმანობ:  
  
— ხო, გრეგ. ხო. მეც.

* * *

  
_**[1] ინტელი** — ინტერნეტ-ტელევიზია._

_**[2] ირა**, ირლანდიის რესპუბლიკური არმია, (ირლ. Óglaigh na hÉireann, ინგ. Irish Republican Army) — ირლანდიური სეპარატისტული ორგანიზაცია, რომლის მიზანიც ჩრდილოეთ ირლანდიის გაერთიანებული სამეფოსგან სრული დამოუკიდებლობის მიღწევაა, მათ შორის (და ძირითადად) ჩრდილოეთ ირლანდიის (ოლსტერის ნაწილის) ირლანდიის რესპუბლიკასთან შეერთება. ირა თავის საქმიანობაში ჩრდილოეთ ირლანდიის კათოლიკური მოსახლეობის ნაწილის მხარდაჭერას ეყრდნობა. თავის მთავარ მოწინააღმდეგეებად პროვინციის გაერთიანებული სამეფოს შემადგენლობაში შენარჩუნების მომხრეებს მიიჩნევს. უპირისპირდება როგორც ბრიტანეთის ძალოვან სტრუქტურებს, ასევე პროტესტანტულ გასამხედროებულ დაჯგუფებებს._  
  
_ წყარო — ვიკიპედია._


	4. ეპიზოდი 4 - ლონდონი, დიდი ბრიტანეთი

**ეპიზოდი 4**

**ლონდონი, დიდი ბრიტანეთი**

წმინდა ბართლომეს საავადმყოფო. არცერთი არ ვეძახდით მას ასე.

_«ე, მეგობარო, გაიგე, დღეს ბარტსში რაც მოხდა?»; «ეს იდიოტი უკვე ნახევარი საუკუნეა, ბარტსში ტრაკს იბრტყელებს. კათედრიდან ოთხით გამოიტანენ და მაშინვე გვამსაჭრელში უკრავენ თავს — კრეტინმა თავისი სხეული მეცნიერებას დაუტოვა, რამე სარგებელი მაინც იქნება»; «ერთადერთი ლექცია ბარტსში! ჩინელი პროფესორია. ვარსკვლავი, მსოფლიო სპეციალისტი ღეროვანი უჯრედების გადანერგვაში»; «ასეთი gluteus maximus[1] სანთლითაა საძებარი. მთელ ბარტსში მეორე არ მოიძებნება ასეთი.»; «ბარტსში ვმორიგეობდი, ერთ ტიპს ვატყავებდი, ჯოჯოხეთური ყროლი იდგა. მოკლედ, აღმოჩნდა, რომ ნაწლავებში…»; «ის მედდა ბარტსიდან, ახალი რა, დიდი ძუძუებით. გგონია, მოგცემს, მაგრამ იწყებ თუ არა დაკერვას, თავს უკარებად გაჩვენებს»; «დამპალი ბარტსი, თვალით არ დამენახოს!»…_

ბარტსი. შემეცნების, სიძულვილისა და სიყვარულის, სიკვდილამდე დაღლისა და გონების გამონათებების ადგილი. ნაადრევი ცინიზმი და დაგვიანებული ნაივურობა. სექსი საკუჭნაოებში და ბუტერბროდები ანატომიურში. ულმობელი ბრძოლა საკუთარი ადგილისთვის მზისქვეშეთში და ურღვევი მეგობრობის პირობები. ოცნებები. ეჭვები. ალკოჰოლი და _პრეპარატები_. სულელური იმედები და სულელური წინათგრძნობები. აღმოჩენები — საკუთარი და სხვისი სხეულის შესახებ. და კვლავ აღმოჩენები — იმისა, რაც განუზომელია. ახალგაზრდული თვითკმაყოფილება, შეზღუდულობა, ნაგლობა და ამბიციები, დაუნდობლად გათელილი იმედგაცრუებებითა და გონზე მომყვანი გამოცდილებით…

ბარტსი. მიზიდულობის ცენტრი, რომელშიც, შავი ხვრელის მსგავსად, ასობით სიცოცხლე ცვიოდა. ბარტსის გარშემო ბრუნავდა და დუღდა ოდესღაც ჩემი და მაიკ სტემფორდის სამყარო. მაშინ სტუდენტები ვიყავით…

ბარტსი. ყველაფერი აქ დაიწყო. და აი, დავბრუნდი.

გრეგთან ერთად დერეფანში მივდივართ, ვერც კი ვცნობ საავადმყოფოს, რომელიც ოდესღაც მეორე alma mater-ად მექცა. ბარტსი შეიცვალა. დაბერდა და ჩამოხმა. კედლებზე საღებავი შემოეცალა, გასასვლელებში სკამები და სავარძლები დაუძლურდა, გაყვითლდა პლაკატები კედლებზე. ძველთაძველი შიშები და ჭეშმარიტებები: «_შეინარჩუნე სიმშვიდე და გამაგრდი!», «თავისუფლება საფრთხეშია, დაიცავი ის, როგორც შეგიძლია!»; «შენი სიმამაცე, შენი მხნეობა, შენი სიმტკიცე გამარჯვებას მოგვიტანს!»[2]_; «შენი ქმედებები ატომური შეტევის შემთხვევაში…» გეგონება, ვინმე მოასწრებს რამის გაკეთებას… არაა არც ნაცნობი ხმები, არც ზანტი პაციენტები, მათი აფორიაქებული ნათესავები, საქმიანი ექიმები ან მაწანწალა სტუდენტების ჯგუფები. ახლა ბარტსი საიდუმლო ობიექტია. არა იმ ძველი ფრთის გამო, სადაც ახლა ვიმყოფებით. აქაა გაცვეთილი სამედიცინო აპარატურა, საპროცედურო კაბინეტები, პალატები კანდიდატებისთვის, რომლებსაც გამოკვლევას უტარებენ. მაგრამ არის ახალი ფრთაც. იქ კი შესვლა აკრძალულია.

მე და გრეგმა უნდა ჩავაბაროთ სამედიცინო ტესტები, რომლებიც ჩვენს დამაკმაყოფილებელ ფიზიკურ ფორმას დაადასტურებს. ეს ბოლო ეტაპია მანამ, სანამ ჩვენს კანდიდატურებს დაამტკიცებენ და ნამდვილ მომზადებაზე გადავალთ. ორიოდე დღე ბარტსში, ინსტრუქტაჟი და ჩვენც МI5-ის ნაწილი გავხდებით.

განგვათავსეს ორადგილიან პალატაში, რომელიც ისე უბადრუკადაა მოწყობილი, რომ გაღიზიანებად ღირდა. თუმცა ჩვენ მშვენიერ განწყობაზე ვართ. ყველაფერი დასასრულს უახლოვდება. გრეგი საწოლზე ჯდება და რხევას იწყებს. რკინის ჟანგიანი ბადის ზამბარები საზიზღრად ჭრიალებს. მეც ვაბუებ ჩემს ციცქნა, წყალწყალა ბალიშს და ლოგინზე ვეცემი. პალატაში სისუფთავეა, თუმცა მაინც იგრძნობა დეზინფექციისა და განავლის ოდნავშესამჩნევი სუნი. მე უკვე მივეჩვიე, ლეისტრეიდს კი მეტისმეტად ხშირად უწევდა ციხეებში ყოფნა, ახლა რომ საწუწუნო ჰქონდეს.

ოციოდე წუთი არავინ გვაკითხავს, მერე კი მედდას ძველი პიჟამები და ხალათები შემოაქვს. ესეც ასე! გადაწყვეტილებას ვიღებთ, მხარი ავუბათ ამ უაზრო სპექტაკლს, ვიცვლით და დერეფანში გავდივართ. მეზობელი პალატები ალბათ ცარიელია. კარებზე ფირფიტები არ კიდია. არ ვიცი, აქ არიან თუ არა სხვა კანდიდატებიც — მე და ლესტრეიდი ერთან ჩამოვედით ლონდონში, მატარებლით.

არცერთი არ ვღელავთ გამოკვლევის შედეგებთან დაკავშირებით. ეს ფორმალობაა. მომაბეზრებელი, მაგრამ, როგორც ჩანს, აუცილებელი. შესანიშნავ ფორმაში ვართ. ჩემი ჭრილობა თითქმის ბოლომდე შეხორცდა. ლესტრეიდი ნავარჯიშებია, ენერგიული და, მგონი, იმასაც ვარჩევ, თავისუფალი ტანსაცმლის ქვეშ როგორ უმოძრავებს მსხვილი, ძლიერი კუნთები.

ყოფილი ინსპექტორისთვის ბარტსში პატარა ექსკურსიის მოწყობას ვაპირებ.

ოთახები ცარიელია. როგორც უკვე ვთქვი, პაციენტები არ არიან, თანამშრომელთა რიცხვი კი, ეტყობა, შეამცირეს. ვინც კი გზად გვხვდება, ყურადღებას არ გვაქცევს.

— რა გვინდა აქ? არა, ჯონ, მართლა, რა გვინდა აქ? — როგორც ყოველთვის, მეკირკიტება მეგობარი.

ხელებს ვშლი: სიტუაცია იმაზე უფრო უაზროა, ვიდრე ბლეტჩლიში იყო.

— უოტსონ! ჯონ უოტსონ!

უკან ვიხედები და დერეფნის საპირისპირო მხარეს მაიკ სტემფორდს ვხედავ. მიღიმის.

— მაიკ! შენ უნდა გვაწამო? — ვყვირი. რატომღაც ხულიგნობის ხასიათზე ვარ.

— ღმერთმა დამიფაროს! — მაიკი ორივე ხელს აქნევს. — დაბრუნდით პალატაში, ექიმი ჰუპერი მოგაკითხავთ! მე სხვა ფრთაში ვარ, უსაფრთხოების სისტემების გავლით ჩემთან ვერ მოხვდები, თვითონ შემოგივლი. წარმატებები, ჯონ!

მაიკი ჩქარობს და მალევე ქრება ჩვენი თვალთახედვის არედან.

— ყოფილი კურსელია, — ვუხსნი გრეგს.

— რა უფერულია აქაურობა…

— ხო, ბევრი რამ შეიცვალა მას მერე, რაც სტუდენტი ვიყავი. ღმერთმა იცის, რით არიან აქ დაკავებულები. და სულაც, ჯანდაბაში წასულან! მოდი, შევხედოთ, ვინაა ეს ექიმი ჰუპერი და როდის მიხედავს ჩვენს ტრაკებს.

პალატაში დაბრუნებულებს ახალგაზრდა ქალი გვხვდება, რომელიც მაშინვე წითლდება და კრთება.

— გრეგორი ლესტრეიდი და ჯონ უოტსონი, ხომ? ჩემი სახელია მოლი ჰუპერი. მე გამოკვლევას ჩაგიტარებთ.

წვრილი ხმა. მე და ლესტრეიდი სიცილს ვიკავებთ. სად პოულობენ ასეთ ბავშვებს? ამ ჰუპერს თავდაჯერება აშკარად აკლია.

თუმცა გრეგი არ იზიარებს ჩემს აზრს. ქალი სასიამოვნო გარეგნობისაა და სანამ დერეფანში მიჰყვება, ჩემი მეგობარი უნიჭოდ ეხუმრება. ეს რა, ფლირტია? ასე ჰქვია ამას? არასოდეს მესმოდა… გაოცებული ვარ.

სისხლს გვიღებენ. შემდეგ ტესტები იწყება… ექიმი ჰუპერი მთელი დღე მხოლოდ ჩვენითაა დაკავებული. ყველაფერი კარგად ნაცნობია, თხოვნებსა და ბრძანებებს ავტომატურად ვასრულებ. მაგრამ თანდათან უცნაური გაღიზიანება მემატება. ლესტრეიდს წარამარა გადააქვს ყურადღება ამ პერსონაზე — ეფლირტავება, ცდილობს, წარსულის შესახებ გამოჰკითხოს… ეს მის ჰუპერს ყურადღებას უფანტავს. ხმამაღლა აღნიშნავს, რომ გული მეტისმეტად მიცემს, მირჩევს, არ ვიღელვო და ტესტს ხელახლა უშვებს. რაღაც მიზეზით ეს ყველაფერი არ მსიამოვნებს.

საღამოს, როგორც იქნა, გვათავისუფლებენ. დაქანცულები ვართ და დასაძინებლად უვახშმოდ ვწვებით. ჩვენ-ჩვენს ლოგინებში ვწევართ. ბნელა, გარეთ ლონდონი შრიალებს. პალატა პირველ სართულზეა და დროდადრო ჭერზე ბარტსთან ჩამვლელი მანქანების ფარების შუქი სრიალებს. ოთახი სივრცეში ინაცვლებს და არ იძვრის. ამის გამო ოდნავ თავბრუ მეხვევა.

— ეს რა იყო, ჯონ?

აი, ესეც. გრეგი და მისი აუტანელი პირდაპირობა. მეტისმეტად დაღლილი ვარ საიმისოდ, რომ ჭეშმარიტების ქექვას შევუდგე.

— არ მოგეწონა, მოლის როგორც ველაპარაკებოდი. მაგრამ, დამეთანხმე, ის…

— უბრალოდ ვერ ვხვდები, როგორ შეიძლება დღეს ვინმეს _ეს_ უნდოდეს.

— რა _ეს_?

— _ეს ყველაფერი_. ფლირტი, პაემნები, ურთიერთობა… ეს უპასუხისმგებლობაა.

ლესტრეიდი დაიხვნეშებს და ჩუმდება. მე კი მოულოდნელად ლაპარაკს ვიწყებ, თითქოს მთელი ცხოვრება მხოლოდ ამაზე მეფიქროს. თითქოს უბრალოდ ამ მომენტს ველოდი, რომ ხმა ამომეღო მთავარზე, იმაზე, რისიც მეშინოდა ამაზრზენი ღამეული კოშმარივით. და აი, ისიც — სწორი ადამიანი, რომელსაც შემიძლია გავენდო.

— როგორ შეიძლება, შეგიყვარდეს, გრეგ? როგორ შეიძლება, მოგინდეს, ოჯახი შექმნა, პასუხისმგებლობა აიღო ვიღაცაზე, მოგინდეს, შვილები გყავდეს? გამრავლდე? ახლა, როცა ყველაფერი თავზე გვენგრევა? როცა ყველანი შეიძლება საზარბაზნე ხორცი გავხდეთ? «შენი ქმედებები ატომური შეტევის შემთხვევაში»! რატომ უნდა მოიყვანო ახალი ადამიანები სამყაროში? გააჩინო ტანჯვა? გაწირო სატანჯველად? შექმნა ახალი ჯალათები და ახალი მსხვერპლები? განა არ სჯობს, ყველაფერი განადგურდეს? ერთი ხელის მოსმით, გრეგ!.. როგორ შეგიძლია, ასეთი უპასუხისმგებლო იყო? ადამიანი მარტო უნდა იყოს — ემოციური მიჯაჭვულობები, გრეგ, ისინი… მე მინახავს, როგორ ხდება ეს ომში. ადამიანები ხდებიან… უბრალოდ მეგობრები, მეორე დღეს კი — მორჩა, გათავდა! სჯობს, მარტო იყო, თუ არა და… გაიგე, ტკივილი გარდაუვალია — მაგრამ ჩვენ თითქოს განგებ დავეძებთ მას, ვეჯაჭვებით მათ, ვინც ხვალ შეიძლება ჩვენ თვალწინ დაიღუპოს! რა არის ეს? რა, თუ არა სისულელე? და, ალბათ, სისუსტე…

ლესტრეიდი ერთხანს არ ინძრევა, შემდეგ კი ყრუ ხმით მპასუხობს:

— არ ვიცოდი, _ასეთი_ აზრები თუ გქონდა, ჯონ… მაპატიე.

ღრმად ვისუნთქავ და ვცდილობ, დავმშვიდდე, მიუხედავად იმისა, რომ სათქმელის ნახევარიც არ გამიჟღერებია.

— არაფერია. ყველას მოსდის. ყველას, ვისაც კი… დაუკარგავს. ჯონ, ჩვენ ყველას… გაგვიცრუვდა იმედი ცხოვრებაში.

—_ გაგვიცრუვდა იმედი_?

— … მაგრამ ეს არ ნიშნავს, რომ ცხოვრება უნდა დამთავრდეს. პირიქით, იმედი…

— ჯანდაბას იმედი! — თვითონაც მიკვირს, რამდენად მწარე და ბრაზით სავსეა ჩემი ხმა.

ისევ ვჩუმდებით. ბოლოს ლესტრეიდი ბედავს და კითხულობს:

— _ვინ_?

— თითქმის მთელი პოლკი. ყველა მეგობარი. და ჩემი და, ჰარიეტი. ყველა, ვინც კი მყავდა.

კი. ყველა.

და ამ დროს გრეგი რაღაც მოჩვენებითი მხიარულებით მატყობინებს:

— კი მაგრამ, მე ხომ ცოცხალი ვარ? თუ მე მეგობრებში არ გავდივარ?

ყოველთვის გამოსდის ჩემი გაცინება. თითქმის ფიზიკურად ვგრძნობ, როგორ ვთბები — და ვიღიმი.

— გადიხარ, გრეგ. ცხადია, გადიხარ… ჩვენ არ ვიცვლებით. სიყვარული, მეგობრობა… რატომ გვჭირდება ეს? სიკვდილის საფრთხის მიუხედავადაც კი. იცი, არასოდეს მდომებია ოჯახი. ჯარისკაცი ვარ, ხვდები? ვის რაში ვჭირდები _ასეთი_? მაგრამ… ყოველთვის მინდოდა, გვერდით მყოლოდა ვინმე. მეგობარი. და ყოველთვის მეშინოდა მისი დაკარგვის. ეს მეორდებოდა ისევ და ისევ…

— მე ყოველთვის მინდოდა ოჯახი, — ისე ნაჩქარევად ამბობს ლესტრეიდი, რომ ვასკვნი: აი, რაზეც _ის_ ფიქრობდა მთელი ცხოვრება. და რის შესახებაც უნდა, სწორ ადამიანს უთხრას. — მაგრამ არ გამომივიდა. იცი, ცოლს არ უნდოდა შვილები. სახლშიც არასოდეს ვიყავი ხოლმე. ალბათ, დამნაშავე ვარ. ვიღაც ტრენერი იპოვნა… მოკლედ, დიდხანს ვცხოვრობდით ასე, მერე კი უბრალოდ წავიდა. მე კი იმდენად დაღლილი ვიყავი, რომ მიხაროდა კიდეც… ყოველთვის მინდოდა, გოგონა მყოლოდა. და საერთოდ, მართალი ხარ. რანაირი მამა დადგებოდა ჩემგან?

სინაზითა და თანაგრძნობით ვივსები გრეგის მიმართ. მაგრამ — რომელი ნუგეშისმცემელი მე ვარ?

— დაიძინე, გრეგ. ბლეტჩლიში სული ამოგვიტრიალეს, ხვალ კი ნაწლავებსა და მძღნერს გამოგვიმზეურებენ.

ვიცინით. მერე ყველაფერი მშვიდდება. მხოლოდ ლესტრეიდის მძიმე სუნთქვა ისმის, რომელიც ზომიერ ხვრინვაში გადადის. ჩემს მეგობარს სძინავს. ფრთხილად ვტრიალდები საწოლში, რომ ზამბარების ჭრიალით არ გავაღვიძო. საჭიროა, განვიტვირთო, დავისვენო და არ ვიფიქრო იმაზე, რაც წინ მელის. რაც გრეგს ელოდება. და იმაზე, რომ შესაძლოა, ის დავკარგო. ცხოვრება შეიცვლება. ცხოვრება კარდინალურად შეიცვლება, მაგრამ ახლა საჭიროა, ფიქრი შევწყვიტო. დასვენება მჭირდება. დასვენება, ძილი და სიმშვიდე.

* * *

_**[1]** დიდი დუნდულა კუნთი._

_**[2]** მეორე მსოფლიო ომისდროინდელი ბრიტანული პროპანგანდისტული ლოზუნგები._


	5. ეპიზოდი 5 - ლონდონი, დიდი ბრიტანეთი

**ეპიზოდი 5**

**ლონდონი, დიდი ბრიტანეთი**

შერლოკ…

ჩემო საყვარელო. ჩემო ძვირფასო.

სიზმარს ვხედავ.

_გვერდიგვერდ ვწევართ ჩვენს ლოგინზე… შენ გძინავს, მე კი არა… შენმა სურნელმა გამაღვიძა… ოფლისა და მუშკის სუნი აგდის… ორივე მივეჩვიეთ, რომ ღამღამობით მეღვიძება ხოლმე… და შენში შემოვდივარ, ნამძინარევსა და ცხელში… ასე რომ, ხელს ქვემოთ ვწევ… ხელისგულს შენს ძლიერ ფეხებს შორის ვყოფ… სიამოვნებით იშლები… გძინავს… ხმადაბლა კვნესი… გსიამოვნებს… თითებს შენს ნაპრალს ვაყოლებ… სველია… სითხე ბარძაყებზე მოჟონავს… თითებს შიგნით ვაცურებ, ოღონდ ღრმად არა… იქ ყველაფერი სისხლმომდგარია… აუჩქარებლად გეალერსები… სუნთქვა გიხშირდება… თეძოებს ამოძრავებ… უფრო მჭიდროდ მხვევ ხელებს… მეკრობი… მეხუტები… თითები გამომაქვს და მსუბუქად ვატარებ მათ დაბერილი ნაპრალის გასწვრივ… მწიფე, გადიდებულ კლიტორს ვუახლოვდები… ვეფერები… მთელი სხეულით კრთები და ჩურჩულებ… «ჯონ»… ვიცი, რომ კარგად ხარ… ჩემთან ყოველთვის კარგად ხარ, შერლოკ… ხელს საბნის ქვეშიდან ვიღებ, ხარბად ვისუნთქავ შენი გამონადენის მძაფრ სუნს, თითებს ვილოკავ… ენაზე სიტკბო მრჩება… რა საამოა, შერლოკ… ფრთხილად ვიცილებ შენს მკლავებს… საბნის კიდეს ვწევ და ქვემოთ ვეშვები… ხელებს ვატარებ შენს ძლიერ მკერდზე, მუცელზე… მინდა გავაკეთო ის, რაც ყველაზე მეტად მიყვარს… შენს კლიტორს ვლოკავ, სახეს შენი ბოქვენის თმაში ვრგავ… მიყვარს შენი საზარდული… თეძოებს ამოძრავებ… შენი მძაფრი სუნისა და ჰაერის უკმარისობისგან თავბრუ მეხვევა… მაინც ვაგრძელებს შენს დაგემოვნებასა და ტკბობას… დროდადრო დაბლა ვინაცვლებ და ენა საშოში შემყავს… თეძოებს ჩემკენ წევ… კლიტორი იმდენად გადიდებულია, რომ ტუჩებით შემიძლია, ავიღო… შემიძლია, პირში ჩავიდო… გამოგეღვიძა და მკვეთრი მოძრაობით საბანს გვხდი… ახლა ყველაფრის დანახვა შემიძლია… ფეხები უხამსად გაგიშლია, ხელებით მხრებზე მეჭიდები… მოურიდებლად ოხრავ… შენს შესასვლელს პირი დაუღია… მუქი ალისფერია, დაბერილი… ვიწროვდება და გამონადენით ბრწყინავს… თვალები მიწყლიანდება… რატომ?.. ვფიქრობ, ყურადღება არ მივაქციო… პირში მიდიდდები… უკვე შემიძლია, დაძაბული ორგანოს ძირში მოგკიდო ხელი… თავს ზემოთ-ქვემოთ ვამოძრავებ… შენი მოძრაობებიც უფრო ხისტი ხდება… ვიგუდები… უზარმაზარი ხდები… ვგრძნობ, როგორ ედები ჩემს ხორხს… ტუჩები მაქსიმალურად მეჭიმება, მებზარება და სისხლი მომდის… ვცდილობ, პირი უფრო ფართოდ გავაღო, ყბა მეჭიმება… ვერაფერი მშველის… ყველაფერს ავსებ… ლოყებზე ცრემლები ჩამომდის… მაგრამ სიამოვნება უნდა მოგანიჭო… მტკივა… უნდა… შეუძლებელია… შეუძლებელია… ვხრიპინებ, ვიხრჩობი, მინდა მოგცილდე, მაგრამ შენ უფრო ძლიერად იკრავ ჩემს თავს… ვზმუი… რატომ მიკეთებ ამას, შერლოკ?.. შერლოკ, გთხოვ… თავბრუ მეხვევა… ვიგუდები, ვვარდები, მტკივა, გონებას ვკარგ…_

მეღვიძება.

შერლოკს გვერდით სძინავს. ჩემი გონება მოწამლულია. მოწამლულია ღვინითა და შერლოკით. მას შემდეგ, რაც ჩვენი კავშირი შედგა, პირველად მესიზმრება ასეთი რამ. რაღაც, რისიც შემრცხვება. ადრე ომი მესიზმრებოდა. მერე მრავალი დღის მანძილზე ისე ღრმად ვიძინებდი, რომ სიზმრები არც მამახსოვრდებოდა. სექსით ვიყავი დაქანცული. შერლოკთან სექსით. არანორმალურებივით ვესწრაფვოდით სექსს. დღეს კი… რატომ დამესიზმრა ეს? ეს არასწორია. ალბათ იმიტომ, რომ ტვინი ალკოჰოლით მაქვს მოწამლული. უჩვეულოა. თანაც, შერლოკი ძლიერად მაწვება კისერზე წინამხრით. ფრთხილად ვიცილებ მის ხელს. ჩუმია. შუბლი ჩემს მხარზე მოუდია, სძინავს. ჩუმი და მშვიდი. არის მასში რაღაც უბიწო. შერლოკი აღვირახსნილია საწოლში, მისი სიტყვები ყოველთვის მოკლებულია სირცხვილს. მაგრამ ის უბიწოა. არც მე ვარ ურჩხული. ყველაფერი რიგზეა. უბრალოდ, კაცი მომინდა. სწრაფად, ბუნებრივად და მარტივად. მოვისურვო შერლოკი. შევიდე შერლოკში. შემიყვარდეს. შემიყვარდეს ის. მიყვარდეს.

შერლოკ…

დღეს ერთი თვეა, რაც ერთად ვართ. სიმართლე ითქვას, გონება იმდენად დავკარგე, რომ დღეებს არ ვითვლიდი. შენ კი — ითვლიდი, რა უცნაურიც არ უნდა იყოს. ცხადია, ითვლიდი. დღეს გამოაცხადე, რომ არანაირი სამუშაო არ გვაქვს. და რომ — «ბარემ რადგან აქ ხარ, ჯონ» — უნდა აღვნიშნოთ. «ბარემ რადგან აქ ხარ». კი, აქა ვარ. ყოველთვის მინდა, აქ ვიყო. ბოლოს და ბოლოს, შენი პირადი მცველი ვარ, შერლოკ. შენი საყვარელი, შენი შეყვარებული, შენი მეგობარი, შენი ექიმი. ყველაფერი, რასაც კი მოისურვებ. ყველაფერი, რაც დაგჭირდება. შენი ცოცხალი ფარი ვარ.

დღეს ერთი თვეა. ჩვენი ურთიერთობები. სამსახური დღისით და სექსი — ღამით. გვიანი შემოდგომაა, მოჟამული ამინდია. შენს ბინაში კი ბუხარი გიზგიზებს. გვთბილა. ღვინის ბოთლი მოგაქვს… მაოცებს ფუფუნება, რომლისკენაც მიდრეკილი ხარ. მთლიანად ფუფუნებისგან შედგები. არც პირველი და არც უკანასკნელი, რამაც გამაოცა, ხელსახოცები იყო. სველი ხელსახოცები. მიკვირს, ვინმე რომ ჯერ კიდევ უშვებს. თუ — სპეციალურად შენთვის ამზადებენ? ხელსახოცები მუდამ არის შენი ბალიშის ქვეშ, მუდამ ახალი შეფუთვა. ყოველ ღამე ვიყენებთ მათ. ვიწმინდავ ხელებს, პენისს, შენს მუცელს. გამშრალებ დუნდულებს შორის. ყველგან სპერმა და საცხია. შენ მოგწონს ეს. ინტიმურობა. ამასაც კი მანდობ, ალერსივით. ჩვენ შორის ყველაფერი საოცრად ინტიმურია. ასე არ ხდება ხოლმე… მაგრამ მე რაღაც არ მყოფნის. არ მყოფნის შესასვლელი შენს დუნდულებს შორის. უფრო შორს მინდა შევიდე. ვცდილობ, შემოვაღწიო შენში ენით, პენისით, თითებით — მაგრამ ეს საკმარისი არ არის. მინდა, დავინახო შენი ფილტვები, გული, ღვიძლი. შენი ძლიერი კუნთები და ძვლების სიგლუვე. მინდა, თითები შევახო, ვაკოცო, ავლოკო, დავაგემოვნო. მინდა, კანი გავიხადო და გაჩვენო ის, რაც შიგნით მაქვს, შერლოკ. მინდა, ეს ერთდროულად გავაკეთოთ. შეშლილი ვარ. არასოდეს ვიზამთ ამას — მაგრამ ჩემთვის არასოდეს იქნება საკმარისი. არც სექსი, არც ალერსი, არც რისკი, არც შენს ბინაში გატარებული მშვიდი საღამოები. იმაზე მეტი მინდა, ვიდრე შემიძლია მივიღო. როცა საუბარი შენზეა, გაუმაძღარი ვხდები, შერლოკ. უკუღმა ამომატრიალე. აღმოვაჩინე, რომ შემიძლია ხარბი ვიყო. და საშიში. ოღონდ შენთვის არა. დაიძინე.

ასე რომ… ღვინის ბოთლი. ეს დღეს მოხდა. ის შენ მოიტანე. ღვინო — ის მცირედია, რაც წარსულისგან დარჩა. როცა ყველაფერი დაინგრა, გადარჩნენ ისინი, ვინც უძველეს ტექნოლოგიებს ფლობდნენ. ვისაც ხელებით მუშაობა შეეძლო. ღვინომ ფასით ოქროს გადააჭარბა. მოგვიანებით კი საერთოდ გაქრა.

და აი, შენ მოგაქვს ღვინის ბოთლი. მთლიანად ფუფუნებისგან შედგები. ამბობ, რომ ეს ბოლოსწინა წლის მოსავალია. მანამ, სანამ… ვხვდები. ატომური ელექტროსადგურის აფეთქებამდე ბროკდორფში. არასოდეს ეძახი ამას «დღე 2b»-ს. მოსავალი რაინის სამხრეთ სანაპიროდან. ახლა იქ არც ვენახებია, არც ღვინო… თითო ბოკალს ასხამ. დიდი ხანია, არ დამილევია. არ ვიშხამავ თავს იმ სინთეტიკური ნალექით, რომლითაც მაღაზიების თაროებია გადავსებული. ნამდვილი ლუდი, ღვინო, ვისკი — ყველაფერი გაქრა. მაგრამ არა შენთვის. აღარც მახსოვს ღვინის გემო…

შერლოკ…

ამჩნევ, რომ გაკვირვებული ვარ და მიხსნი, რომ უკვე ერთი თვე გავიდა. ერთი თვე მას შემდეგ, რაც ერთად ვართ. ეს ისე არ გგავს შენ — დღეების თვლა. შევცბი. ვცდილობ, ხუმრობით გამოვძვრე. ყლუპს აკეთებ, მიახლოვდები და თვალებში მიყურებ. ლაპარაკს იწყებ, ჩქარა და ვნებით: «Herz, mein Herz, was soll das geben, was bedränget dich so sehr? Welch ein fremdes neues Leben! Ich erkenne dich nicht mehr».[1] შენი ხმა. სინაზისა და სურვილის ღრმა ვიბრაციები. მაღელვებს. თვალები მიწყლიანდება. გხედავდე ასეთს… გეკითხები: «რას ნიშნავს ეს, შერლოკ?». «ეს ნიშნავს…», — რბილად მკოცნი ტუჩებში. სიტკბო. როცა კი არ უნდა შეგეხო, სიტკბოს ვგრძნობ. ჩვენი ენები დიდხანს ეფერებიან ერთმანეთს. შემდეგ შორდებიან. მაკანკალებს. ვიცი, რომ გინდა, საწოლში წავიდეთ. მეც მინდიხარ. მაგრამ ჩემთვის ეს არასოდეს იქნება საკმარისი. ისე მიყვარხარ, შერლოკ… ხომ იცი. იცი. დასამშვიდებლად ყლუპს ვაკეთებ. სიტკბო. ხელები მითრთის. ვყლაპავ და ვამბობ: «ჩვენ გაგვიმარჯოს. იმას, რომ ჯერ კიდევ ცოცხლები ვართ».

* * *

_ **ავტორის დანართი:** _

_**[1]** შერლოკი კითხულობს პირველ სტრიქონებს ი.ვ. გოეთეს ლექსიდან «**ახალი სიყვარული — ახალი სიცოცხლე**»._

** _Neue Liebe, neues Leben_ **

_Herz, mein Herz, was soll das geben?_   
_Was bedränget dich so sehr?_   
_Welch ein fremdes, neues Leben!_   
_Ich erkenne dich nicht mehr._   
_Weg ist alles, was du liebtest,_   
_Weg, warum du dich betrübtest,_   
_Weg dein Fleiß und deine Ruh —_   
_Ach, wie kamst du nur dazu!_

  
_Fesselt dich die Jugendblüte,_   
_Diese liebliche Gestalt,_   
_Dieser Blick voll Treu und Güte_   
_Mit unendlicher Gewalt?_   
_Will ich rasch mich ihr entziehen,_   
_Mich ermannen, ihr entfliehen,_   
_Führet mich im Augenblick,_   
_Ach, mein Weg zu ihr zurück._

_Und an diesem Zauberfädchen,_   
_Das sich nicht zerreißen läßt,_   
_Hält das liebe, lose Mädchen_   
_Mich so wider Willen fest;_   
_Muß in ihrem Zauberkreise_   
_Leben nun auf ihre Weise._   
_Die Verändrung, ach, wie groß!_   
_Liebe! Liebe! laß mich los!_


	6. ეპიზოდი 6 - ბლეტჩლი, დიდი ბრიტანეთი

**ეპიზოდი 6**

**ბლეტჩლი, დიდი ბრიტანეთი**

ვინ გადადგა პირველი ნაბიჯი? ალბათ, შენ. ცხადია, შენ.

შერლოკ…

ბუნდოვნად მახსოვს, როგორ ვისხედით კებში. მუსიკა უკრავდა. მისამართი დაასახელე: ბეიკერ-სტრიტი, 221b… ბინის კარი გააღე და შიგნით შემიპატიჟე. შენი ბინა…

მითხარი, რომ ამიერიდან აქ ვიცხოვრებდი, რადგან ოცდაოთხსაათიანი დაცვა გჭირდება. ზემოთაც არის ერთი ოთახი, მაგრამ…

— არა მგონია, დაგჭირდეს, ჯონ.

არც გამიპროტესტებია და არც მიკითხავს რამე. ცხოვრებაში პირველად დავკარგე ნებისყოფა. ეს ბლეტჩლიში დაიწყო, როცა შენ დაგინახე…

…მე და გრეგმა სამედიცინო ტესტები ჩავაბარეთ. წარმატებით, როგორც მოსალოდნელი იყო. ბარტსში სულ ორი დღე დავყავით და უკან, ბლეტჩლი-პარკში წასასვლელად დავიწყეთ მზადება. მაიკ სტემფორდმა შემოიხედა, წარმატებები გვისურვა. შემდეგ ლესტრეიდი დიდხანს და უხერხულად ემშვიდობებოდა ექიმ ჰუპერს, ტელეფონის ნომრის გამორთმევას ცდილობდა. ქალი წითლდებოდა და რაღაც აბდაუბდას ბუტბუტებდა. ნომერი კი მაინც არ მისცა. გრეგს გული დასწყდა, მაგრამ შევძელი დამერწმუნებინა, რომ ახლა, როცა წინ გველოდება… და რა გველოდება, კაცმა რომ თქვას? როგორც არ უნდა იყოს, ჩვენ ყველაფრისთვის მზად ვართ. პირველ რიგში კი საკუთარი სიცოცხლის გასაწირად.

მოკლედ, ბლეტჩლიში ვბრუნდებით და მთავარიც იწყება. ის, რისთვისაც აქა ვართ. რასაც ასე ველოდით. გრეგი და მე აღარ ვართ კანდიდატები. MI5-ის ნაწილი ვხდებით. ცოდნები, რომელსაც ვიღებთ, ფასდაუდებელია. ისევე, როგორც უნიკალური უნარები, რომელიც გამოცდილ ჯარისკაცებსაც კი შიშს გვგვრის. ვსწავლობთ, როგორ მოვკლათ შიშველი ხელებით. როგორ გამოვიყენოთ წამება და როგორ გავუძლოთ მას. როგორ მოვიხმაროთ ფენომენალურად კონსტრუირებული ტექნიკური გამოგონებები: კავშირის საშუალებები და იარაღი, რომელიც მიზნის მომენტალურ განადგურებაზეა გათვლილი — იქნება ის ახლო თუ შორს მდებარე, სულიერი თუ უსულო. ვსწავლობთ, როგორ გამოვამჟღავნოთ და გავაუვნებელყოთ მოწინააღმდეგე, მოვახდინოთ მისი დემორალიზაცია. ვითვისებთ დაშიფრვის სისტემებსა და მონაცემთა კოდირების მეთოდებს…

ინფორმაციის მასიური ნაკადი, ინტენსიური ტრენინგი — გვგეშავენ, როგორც მოჩხუბარ ძაღლებს მსხვერპლზე. გვასწავლიან კვალის აღებასა და ამოცნობას, მერე კი ნაკუწებად დაგლეჯას. რამდენიმე კვირაში სრულიად ვიცვლებით. ჩვენ — გრეგსაც კი — აღარ გვაქვს შეკითხვები, თუ რა გვინდა აქ. სანადიროდ მივიწევთ. სისხლი გვწყურია. გვავიწყდება, რომ დაცვაში გასაწაფად მოვედით და არა დასახოცად. მალე თითოეული ჩვენგანი სპეციალობას აირჩევს. მე ჯერ არ ჩამოვყალიბებულვარ, მაგრამ დარწმუნებული ვარ, რომ მოვლენების ცენტრში მინდა ყოფნა. «საველე» სამუშაო — გარეთ, საფრთხეში.

სწავლა დასასრულს უახლოვდება.

და ამ დროს ჩნდები შენ.

შერლოკ…

ჩვეულებრივი აუდიტორია. არავითარი მონიტორები, ტექნიკური მოწყობილობები, ელექტრონული რუქები ან პროექტორები. კედელზე ადამისდროინდელი დაფაა, რომელზეც ცარცით წერენ. მგონი, ჩემი მშობლების ბავშვობაშიც კი აღარ ჰქონდათ ასეთები. სკამები, მაგიდები, კათედრა. ჩვენი ჯგუფი ადგილზეა. ახალ ლექტორს ველოდებით. გვითხრეს, რომ ეს ადამიანი ფიქრს გვასწავლიდა. სპეცკურსია. მახსოვს, ამის გამგონებმა მხოლოდ ჩავახველეთ, რომ დამცინავი ქირქილი დაგვემალა. თავს ვაქნევდით და ყურებს არ ვუჯერებდით. თურმე, მთელი ცხოვრება ფიქრი არ გვცოდნია და ახლაღა დავაუფლებით ამ უნარს. ჩვენ, უკვე თითქმის აგენტები! მე, ჯონ უოტსონი, ყოფილი სამხედრო ქირურგი, ავღანეთის ომგამოვლილი. გრეგორი ლესტრეიდი, წარსულში — სკოტლანდ იარდის საუკეთესო ინსპექტორი… ალბათ, ელას ფსიქოლოგიური ტესტების მსგავსი ეზოთერული ყბედობა გველის…

— ჩემი სახელია შერლოკ ჰოლმსი. მე MI5-ის კონსულტანტ-ანალიტიკოსი ვარ. მე გასწავლით, როგორ იაზროვნოთ და მიიღოთ გადაწყვეტილებები. შეკითხვებს წინ გავუსწრებ და ვიტყვი — კი. მე სერ მაიკროფტ ჰოლმსის ძმა გახლავართ.

ყველა მიჩუმდა. არავინ იცოდა, MI5-ის ძლევამოსილ შეფს ახლო ნათესავები თუ ჰყავდა. ახალგაზრდა ჰოლმსი არ წააგავს თავის ძმას. მაგრამ მე არ ვფიქრობ ამაზე, რაღაც უცხოზე, აგრესიულზე, არაამქვეყნიურზე გადავერთე: პანიკა. ჩემი კონტროლისა და წინააღმდეგობის გაწევის უნარი, ჩემი ნებისყოფაც კი სადღაც უფსკრულში მიექანება და მეკარგება. გადარჩენის მცდელობები აზრსაა მოკლებული. ნებისყოფა პარალიზებულია. არაფერია ხელჩასაჭიდი. შუქის სისწრაფით ეცემა და სადღაც ჩანჩქერის ფსკერზე ნამსხვრევებად იშლება. ვიცი, რომ სამუდამოდ დავკარგე. მკვდარია. ერთადერთი, რაც შემიძლია — დავაგემოვნო, ენაზე ვათამაშო ეს სახელი.

შერლოკ…

პირში მოტკბო გემო მიჩნდება. ამწუთას მხოლოდ შენ გხედავ, მთლიანად თეთრისა და შავისგან შემდგარს. ორივე ფერი თვალისმომჭრელად დამაბრმავებელია. შენ არ დგები კათედრასთან, მეტეორივით დაქრიხარ სივრცეში — საკუთარ მეთოდზე გვიყვები. უცნაურად მომხიბვლელ სიტყვას, «დედუქციას» უწოდებ. ესაა უნარი, დააკვირდე და დასკვნები გამოიტანო — ამის გარჩევასღა ვახერხებ ნახევრადგათელილი გონების ნაპირით. შენ გვპირდები, რომ დედუქცია საშუალებას მოგვცემს, გავარჩიოთ ჩვენიანები სხვებისგან. მივხვდეთ, მეგობარია ჩვენ წინ თუ მტერი. დედუქცია ისტორიას გაგვანდობს და სწორ შედეგებამდე მიგვიყვანს. ჯგუფში ვიღაც ფრუტუნებს, მაგრამ ჰოლმსი… მაგრამ შენ, შერლოკ… შენ თვალით ლესტრეიდს ირჩევ და ატყობინებ: როდესაც გრეგი პატარა იყო, ბაბუამ ტყეში ორიენტირება ასწავლა. გაოგნებული ინსპექტორი მე მიყურებს და ჰოლმსის სისწორეს ხმამაღლა ადასტურებს. შენს სისწორეს, შერლოკ… დარწმუნებული ვარ, ამის შესახებ გრეგის პირად ფაილებში არაფერი წერია. ეს ის ფაქტია, რომელიც ელას ფსიქოლოგიურმა ტესტებმაც კი ვერ ამოქექეს. ამის შესახებ მხოლოდ მე ვიცი, გრეგმა გამიმხილა გულწრფელობის ჟამს. როგორ გამოგივიდა ეს ფოკუსი? მინდა, ყველაფერი ვიცოდე შენზე. როგორ მუშაობს შენი თავი. როგორი გემო გაქვს…

პიჯაკს იხდი, ზურგს გვაქცევ და დაფაზე რაღაც ნახატს ამაგრებ. უბრალო გამოსახულება: ქუჩა, ადამიანები, მანქანები… არ ვუყურებ. თვალს ვერ ვაცილებ შარვლის ქსოვილით მჭიდროდ შემოტმასნილ შენს დუნდულებს. რაღაცის მოყოლას აგრძელებ, გამალებით და დიდხანს. არ მინდა, რომ გაჩერდე.

ილაპარაკე… მიყვარს შენი ხმა…

შერლოკ…

აუდიტორიაში სამარისებული სიჩუმეა. მაგნიტივით ხარ. ელექტრული მუხტივით. მეჩვენება, რომ გუგუნი მესმის — ჰაერში მილიონობით ვოლტის ოდენობის ძაბვაა ჩაღვრილი. გრძნობის ორგანოები დაძაბული მაქვს. შენი სიახლოვე დენს მარტყამს და ეს დარტყმა ყოველ ჯერზე უფრო ძლიერია. მაცახცახებს.

გაერთე, სახელოებს იკეცავ, ქათქათა პერანგის საყელოს იხსნი. გცხელა, შერლოკ? გაოფლიანდი? შენი ოფლის სუნი მინდა შევიგრძნო. შენი საზარდული და იღლიები მინდა გავლოკო. მინდა, ვკბენდე და ვწოვდე შენი ყელის გამჭვირვალე კანს. მინდა, შენი ხელები ჩემს პენისს შემოეჭიროს. ეს ხელები სიყვარულისთვისაა შექმნილი. იმისთვის, რომ _მე_ ვუყვარდე — მხოლოდ მე. მინდა, გადავწიო შენი დუნდულები და შენი გემო ვიგრძნო. ასე მგონია, ტკბილი იქნები. მინდა შემოვიდე…

— ჯონ უოტსონ, გამოფზილდით!


	7. ეპიზოდი 7 - ბლეტჩლი, დიდი ბრიტანეთი

**ეპიზოდი 7**

**ბლეტჩლი, დიდი ბრიტანეთი**

თვალებში მიყურებ. ხელ-ფეხი მეყინება. მიოფლიანდება, წებოვანი ხდება.

— ზუსტად თორმეტი წუთი ვსაუბრობდი. მთელი ეს დრო დაფაზე ნახატი ეკიდა. რა არის მასზე გამოსახული?

ა! ჩამოხსნა და ოთხად დაკეცვა მოგისწრია. რამე უნდა დამმახსოვრებოდა? მაგრამ მე ხომ შენ გიყურებდი… შენ და სხვა არაფერს. როცა ვაცნობიერებ, რომ მე მომმართავ… რაც ახლა მოხდება… სიცხის ისეთი ტალღა მივლის, თითქოს ავღანეთში დავბრუნდი. დაბნეული ვარ. პანიკა. ყურადღებას მოკრებას ვერ ვახერხებ. არც ნებისყოფა მაქვს — მკვდარია. ეს მარცხია. სრულიად უბედური ვარ. უცებ ვაცნობიერებ: აღარასოდეს ვიქნები ბედნიერი — ახლა, მას შემდეგ, რაც გაგიცანი.

— ჯონ უოტსონ! კეთილინებეთ და გამოფზლდით და უპასუხეთ პრიმიტიულ შეკითხვას, რომელიც, ეტყობა, თქვენს მასიურ ინტელექტს არ ეკადრება: რა იყო გამოსახული სურათზე?

ხმას ვერ ვიღებ. არ მახსოვს.

— გონზე მოდით, ბოლოს და ბოლოს! — მიახლოვდები და ზედ სახესთან გამაყრუებლად უკრავ ტაშს. ვკრთები.

მოუთმენელი ხარ. მბრძანებლური. დაუნდობელი. ალბათ, თითქმის გენიალური. არასოდეს ვიქნები ბედნიერი შენ გარეშე. არასოდეს — შენთან ერთან. ყოველთვის არასაკმარისი იქნები. შეუძლებელია შენით გაჯერება…

— ქუჩა იყო. და მანქანები. ადამიანები და ხეები.

— ბრწყინვალე ფორმაში ხართ, უოტსონ! საოცრად ზუსტი დაკვირვებაა! რამდენი მანქანა იყო? რა ფერისა და ფირმის? მოტოციკლები, ოთხთვალები? რა მიმართულებით მოძრაობდნენ? რამდენი ადამიანი იყო, რა ასაკის, სქესის, რა ეცვათ, რას აკეთებდნენ? რამდენი ხე? შეგიძლიათ, ხის სახეობები დაასახელოთ, უოტსონ? და შენობების რაოდენობა? ფანჯრების, სართულების?

არ შემიძლია. არ მინდოდა შენთვის იმედის გაცრუება, შერლოკ, მაგრამ — არა. არ ვუყურებდი ნახატს. შენ გიყურებდი და ვფიქრობდი იმაზე, თუ როგორი გემო გაქვს. ეს შენი ტესტი… მარტივი და გენიალურია. დანარჩენებს არ ჰგავს. ისევე, როგორც თვითონ — არავის ჰგავხარ. ხო, ჩვენ ვსწავლობდით, როგორ განვივითაროთ აღქმისა და ყურადღების უნარები. ყველაფერი მახსოვს. ყურადღება სელექციურია, მდგრადია და თანაბარი. კი, მშვენიერი შედეგებით დავხურე ტაქისტოსკოპიური[1] ტესტები მოძრაობის აღქმის შესახებ. ესეც მახსოვს. ისევე, როგორც ანტიციპაციის[2] ტესტი. რეაქციის სისწრაფის, ვიზუალური ორიენტაციის და აღქმის სისწრაფის შემოწმება; ობიექტების სივრცეში გადაადგილების გამოთვლის უნარის; კონცენტრაციის; ვიზუალურ-მოტორული კოორდინაციისა და პერიფერიული აღქმის. მაგრამ… შენი ტესტური შემოწმების ჩაბარებას ვერ ვახერხებ. შენით შემოწმებას. შენ გიყურებდი. იდიოტი ვარ.

მიახლოვდები, ჩემკენ იხრები და მიყურებ. სიცოცხლის უმდაბლესი ფორმასავით მსწავლობ. თვალით ახდენ ჩემს სკანირებას. დიდხანს, აუტანლად. დაუცველი ვარ. თვალს ვერ გაცილებ. გეგონება, სამყაროს წინაშე გამაშიშვლე, მერე კი, ფენა-ფენა, გულცივად მაცლი კანსა და კუნთებს, რომ არსამდე ჩახვიდე. დამალვა მინდა, მაგრამ ესეც აბსურდული მცდელობაა. ნებისყოფა მკვდარია.

მღელვარებისგან გული მერევა.

შერლოკ…

უარყოფის ნიშნად თავს ვაქნევ. წელში იმართები, დაუდევრად მიგდებ: «ჩლუნგი!» და იმსწამსვე კარგავ ჩემდამი ინტერესს. იმავე შეკითხვებს აუდიტორიას უმეორებ. აღსანიშნავია, რომ ვერც სხვებმა მიაღწიეს წარმატებას. ყველანი შენ გიყურებდით. დაგვაჰიპნოზე, შერლოკ? არ ვიყავით საამისოდ მზად. არ ვიყავი მზად შენი გამოჩენისთვის. მზად _შენთვის_, შერლოკ.

მერე რაღაც ისეთს ამბობ, რომ ყველა შეურაცხყოფილი რჩება. სხვადასხვა მხრიდან ბუზღუნი მესმის. რა თქვი? ვერ გავიგონე. ამთავრებ:

— თქვენ ხედავთ, მაგრამ არ აკვირდებით. MI5-ის მომავლის ფერები… საკუთარ ქვეყანას დაღუპავთ, იდიოტებო.

გძულვართ, შერლოკ? ჩვენ, ზრდასრული ადამიანები, ომ და, კიდევ, ღმერთმა იცის, რაგამოვლილები? ვინა ხარ? ვინ გგონია შენი თავი? რატომ გადაწყვიტე, რომ ასე მოქცევის უფლება გაქვს?

შერლოკ ჰოლმსის სახელმძღვანელო, «დედუქციის მეცნიერება» ინფორმაციის ელექტრონულ მატარებლებზე დაგვირიგდება. «სახარებასავით წაიკითხეთ», — ცივად გვიგდებ შენ და დაუმვიდობებლად ტოვებ აუდიტორიას.

დაგვამცირე.

ყველა უხმოდ გადის ოთახიდან. ჩემკენ არავინ იყურება. მე კი ვერ ვდგები. ბებერი გრეგი მხარზე ხელს მიტყაპუნებს, უნდა, რომ თანამიგრძნოს.

— თვითკმაყოფილი ნაბიჭვარი. დაიკიდე, ჯონ. სერ მაიკროფტი — უცოდველი ბალღია ამ ახვართან შედარებით, — ლესტრეიდი უადგილოდ ხუმრობს და მკლავზე მექაჩება.

როგორც იქნა, ფეხზე ვდგები. კიდურებს ვერ ვაკონტროლებ, მაგრამ რაღაცნაირად ვახერხებ გრეგთან ერთად სასადილომდე მიღწევას. შესვენება გვაქვს, ყველა აქაა და მომხდარს განიხილავს. ყველაზე ხშირად «ჩაჯმული ხეპრე» ისმის. არავინ უკვირდება, რას ამბობს, თუმცა მოსასმენი მოწყობილობები დარბაზში უეჭველად დამონტაჟებულია. ხელოვნური საკვებისა და სინთეტიკური არომატიზატორებისგან გული მერევა. მწკლარტე თხის ქონისა და დამწვარი ხორცის არომატი აქვს. ვიღაც ამბობს: «პიდარასტი, ჯარში ეგეთებს…», — და ვეღარ ვუძლებ. ადგილს ვწყდები. მადლობა ღმერთს, ტუალეტი ამავე სართულზეა. კაბინაში ვვარდები და მთელ საუზმეს უკან ვაბრუნებ. შემდეგ კი ისევ და ისევ — ნაღველს. პირში მწარე გემო მაქვს. სუნთქვა მეკვრება.

ჯანდაბა! ვიღაცა ჯიუტად აბრახუნებს კაბინის კარზე.

— ჯონ? კარგად ხართ?

შერლოკ…

რატომ არის აქ? რა უნდა? როგორ მიხვდა? არ მინდა გასვლა. ალბათ, დაწითლებული თვალები და საცოდავი სახე მაქვს. თუმცა, იცი რა, შერლოკ… იდი ნახუი!

გამოვდივარ. დგახარ და მშვიდი გამომეტყველებით მიყურებ. მთლიანად შავისა და თეთრისგან შედგები: შავი თმა, კოსტუმი, შარფი, პალტო, ხელთათმანები… ფერმკრთალი კანი, პერანგის თეთრი საყელო… და თეთრი ცხვირსახოცი, რომელსაც რატომღაც მე მიწვდი.

— პირი მოიბანეთ, ჯონ.

ბოდიშის მოხდის არაფერი გეტყობა. როცა ახლოს ხარ, ნებისყოფას ვკარგავ. ხმამაღლა მინდა, შეგაგინო, მაგრამ სანაცვლოდ ნიჟარასთან მივდივარ, წყალს ვუშვებ და სახეზე ვისხამ. პირში ვივლებ, რომელიც ჯერაც სიმწარით მაქვს სავსე. თანდათან უკეთ ვხდები. ცხვირსახოცს გართმევ, თვალებსა და პირს ვიმშრალებ. თხელი ქსოვილისგანაა, რომლის სახელიც არ ვიცი. რაღაც ტკბილის სუნი აქვს. სუნამოსი ან შენი. აბრეშუმის ძაფით ამოქარგულ ვენზელს ვამჩნევ: «შჰ». მთლიანად ფუფუნებისგან შედგები, არა, შერლოკ? არ ვიცი, ცხვირსახოცს რა ვუყო. დაგიბრუნო?

— დაიტოვეთ, ჯონ. და ახლავე დაბრუნდით თქვენს ოთახში. ნივთები ჩაალაგეთ, თქვენთვის ბლეტჩლიში მეცადინეობები დასრულებულია. მე თვითონ გასწავლით ყველაფერს.

ჯერ კიდევ მიჭირს აზროვნება. შერლოკი მოუთმენლად აღაპრყრობს ცისკენ თვალებს.

— კაპიტანო უოტსონ, ეს ბრძანებაა. ამ წუთიდან ჩემს პირად მცველად ინიშნებით. დაუყოვნებლივ მივემგზავრებით. ლონდონში.

_ჩვენ_?

— ერთი საქმე გველოდება.

_ჩვენ?_

— მიდი, ჯონ, ცოცხლად! — მიყვირი, მაგრამ ვხედავ, რომ თვალები მხიარულად მოგიჭუტავს. ტუჩები რატომღაც თვითონ იღიმიან. ღმერთო ჩემო! არანორმალური ვარ…

გრეგთან დამშვიდობებასაც ვერ ვასწრებ. მე და შერლოკი ბლეტჩლის ვერტმფრენით ვტოვებთ.

ლონდონში ჩამოსვლისთანავე კებს იჭერ და მისამართს ამბობ: ბეიკერ-სტრიტი, 221b. მგზავრობა ბუნდოვნად მახსოვს. ფანჯარაში ვიყურებოდი და მთელი ძალით ვცდილობდი, სიხარულისგან არ მეყვირა და შენკენ არ მოვბრუნებულიყავი. იმდენად ახლოს ხარ, რომ შენს სითბოს ვგრძნობ. და ტკბილ სუნს. კებმენი რადიოს რთავს. «ოდა სიხარულს»[3] ჟღერს. მოზეიმე სულის ოდა, რომელიც იდეალურ სამყაროში მოხვდა. თითქმის სამოთხეში. სპეციალურად მოაწყე, შერლოკ? არა, ცხადია, არა. და ვინა ვარ საერთოდ? სულ გავგიჟდი.

დანიშნულების ადგილს ვაღწევთ, ბინის კარს აღებ და შიგნით მეპატიჟები. შენი ბინა…

ერთ-ერთმა გადავდგით პირველი ნაბიჯი. არ მახსოვს. მე ნებისყოფა დავკარგე. ასე რომ, ალბათ, შენ. ცხადია, შენ.

* * *

_**[1]** **ტაქისტოსკოპია** (ბერძ. tachistos — სწრაფი, skopeo — ყურება) — მხედველობითი აღქმის შესწავლის მეთოდი ტაქისტოსკოპის ეკრანზე ხანმოკლე მხედველობითი ტესტების წარმოდგენის გზით (ნახატები, ტექსტები, მოწყობილობების სკალები და სხვა)._

_**[2]** **ანტიციპაცია** (ლათ. anticipatio — წინასწარ განჭვრეტა) — სისტემის უნარი ამა თუ იმ ფორმით განჭვრიტოს მოვლენათა, ქმედებების შედეგების განვითარება:_   
_1) ადამიანის უნარი, წარმოიდგინოს ქმედების შესაძლო შედეგი მის განხორციელებამდე, ასევე მისი აზროვნების უნარი, წარმოიდგინოს პრობლემის მოგვარების გზა მანამ, სანამ ის რეალურად მოგვარდება;_   
_2) ადამიანის ან ცხოველის ორგანიზმის უნარი, მოემზადოს რაიმე მოვლენის რეაქციისთვის მანამ, სანამ ეს მოვლენა მოხდება._

_**[3]** **«ოდა სიხარულს»** (გერმ. An die Freude) — ოდა, რომელიც 1785 წელს დაიწერა ფრიდრიხ შილერის მიერ დრეზდენის მასონური ლოჟისთვის მისი მასონი მეგობრის, კრისტიან გოტფრიდ კორნერის თხოვნით. 1793 წელს შეცვლილი ოდა ლუდვიგ ვან ბეთჰოვენმა მუსიკას დაურთო, რომელიც ცნობილი მე-9 სიმფონიის ნაწილი გახდა. 1972 წელს ის ევროპის საბჭოს ოფიციალურ ჰიმნად იქცა, ხოლო 1985 წლიდან კი — ევროპული საზოგადოების (1993 წლიდან ევროკავშირის). ევროკავშირის ჰიმნად გამოყენებული ვერსიის არანჟირება ეკუთვნის ჰერბერტ ფონ კარაიანს._

_წყარო — ვიკიპედია._

_ფრაგმენტი ნაწარმოებიდან «ოდა სიხარულს»:_   
_http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8RLPG88u3lM_


End file.
